Take Me Away
by s.w.i
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru fall in love. They are split apart and have many choices. When Kaoru keeps running away, what will Kenshin think?? Will they ever get back together?? R&R, PLEASE!!!! *Completed* ::sniff:: ::sniff::
1. Love At First Sight

Take Me Away

Love at First Sight

HIHI!! Just to let you know, I don't own Kenshin and I never will! Wow, big surprise.-_-*

I'm not a real Kenshin fan but I like the stories I've read and I think I've got the idea of the characters. So here I am trying. Sorry I don't know the Japanese words they use all the time. R&R to tell me how I did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! II_II

"…" = saying something

**Bold = **sub-conscious

_Italics=_thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = different point of view

--------------------------- = different section of the chappie

WARNING: There is a little strong lime in here.

________________________________________________________________________

Kamiya Kaoru was a rich girl living in a rich world. She was one of the richest children in Japan. But, all she wanted was to be a normal girl. She made her parents put her in a public school. She was the most popular girl in school.

Guys would drop dead with one look at her. She was a raven hair beauty. Although every guy in the whole school tried to date her, she kept her heart closed and turned them down. She was desperately in need of some guy to hold her and love her. Hopefully, her parents would approve.

She was a senior in high school and loved the fact she would go off to college and finally be able to leave her parents. Her and her best friend ,Megumi, were sitting in her room talking one Sunday afternoon…

_________________________________________________________________________

"How are you going to wear your hair?? We should be twins. Wouldn't that be totally awesome!?!" Megumi blabbed on. Kaoru had other thoughts in her mind.

_Will I ever find a guy who likes me for who I am?? I wish I he would come now and save me from my life._

"Kaoru?? Kaoru!!!!" Megumi snapped Kaoru out of her thoughts.

"What??" Kaoru replied.

"Were you listening to me??" Megumi asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Kaoru lied.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrr… You weren't listening! You went off in your little world again!" Megumi cried. "Well, anyway, where do you want to eat after graduation??"

"I donno. You pick. Why are you planning all this now?? Graduation is in June and it's only April!!!!!" Kaoru replied. "You're too obsessed. Do you have a journal you write this down in or something??"

Megumi pulled out of her purse a purple fuzzy diary with every detail of graduation. Kaoru flopped down on my bed and moaned. 

_What was she?? A personnel organizer?? She already had like a billion of them._

"Listen. Don't worry. It'll all fit into place!" Kaoru reassured Megumi.

"OH!!! Fine. Don't make our special day perfect!!!" Megumi complained.

"Whatever." Kaoru gave up. "Wanna go to the Nippon Gardens?? I'm starving!"

"Sure." Megumi answered glumly. 

They headed down to downtown Tokyo and easily followed the signs to Nippon Gardens. They entered the restaurant to find elaborate painting and architecture all around. Some faint Japanese music was also playing in the background.

"Table for two, please." Kaoru said politely.

The hostess gladly guided them to their table. Kaoru was known all over Tokyo and was treated well. She was placed in a private room.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The hostesses last words were as she slide the screen door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was a "poor person" in Kaoru's words. He lived in an apartment with his family. He couldn't wait to graduate also, from college that is. He had gotten a job at the Nippon Gardens. His family really needed the money. It was his first day…

"Kenshin!!!!!!" the hostess at the Nippon Gardens called him.

He came to her in a jiffy. "What?" he asked.

"We have a very special customer. See to it that she is treated our best." The hostess informed him.

"Y-you mean I have to serve her??" he stuttered.

"Yes, of course." The hostess snipped back.

"Who is she??" he asked politely.

"Kamiya Kaoru. One of the richest children throughout Japan. So get stepping on it!" the hostess ordered him.

He grumbled his way to the seating chart and found her name in private room number 4. He made his way there and took a deep breath before entering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru's eyes almost pooped out of its sockets when Kenshin stepped into the room. She controlled herself and gazed at the menu, trying to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ahem. My name is Kenshin and I shall be your server today. What can I get you??"

Megumi just jumped in. "We'd like a chicken caesar salad, please."

"Sure thing." Kenshin replied and he walked out of the room.

"What were you doing?? You know not to stare at a guy like that!" Megumi whispered forcefully.

"I don't know. My mind went blank and I-I think he's cute. That's all." Kaoru stammered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My god." Kenshin muttered under breath. 

_She's so beautiful. They all are, though. But, she has something special… awwwwww.... she'll never go for someone like me._

He resumed his work. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Kaoru. What a pretty name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?? YOU THINK HE'S CUTE!!!!!" Megumi almost spit out her soda.

"Well…" Kaoru started to blush.

"He's a poor guy. I mean look. He's what, 21 and he works here?? He probably goes to a community college!" Megumi fought.

"Why do you always judge someone from their financial and appearance?? Gezzzzz…" Kaoru fought back.

"Whatever." Megumi lost.

Kaoru couldn't wait for him to come back so she could see what he was like. They stayed silent for the rest of the time.

The doors slid open and the fresh smell of chicken and salad filled the room. 

Kenshin popped into the room and announced, "Two chicken Caesar salads!"

He placed the first one in front of Megumi and then placed it in front of Kaoru. It didn't seem to bother him. That bothered Kaoru. Didn't he notice she liked him?? Well apparently not. Didn't he even notice her at all??

"Enjoy!" Kenshin said joyfully and slid the doors shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sighed. He wished he could get to know her more. She was so pretty. He went to check on his other tables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru finished fast. Hoping he had done the phone number at the bottom of the food trick. She cleaned out her bowl with disappointment. Maybe he didn't like her. But, it seemed like it when she'd first met him. What happened?? She waited for Megumi to finish.

"Do you think he likes me?? I mean guys usually try to get my phone number when they first see me." *sigh* Kaoru asked.

"Well…" Megumi analyzed the events. "I think he likes you, but thinks you wouldn't want him because you're rich."

Kenshin overheard as he walked into the room.

_How'd she know that?? Is she a physic??_

He smiled his warm friendly smile at Kaoru and handed her the check. She politely accepted and he asked, "I was wondering," He stared at his feet. "Where do you go to school??"

She courteously answered, "P.S 12. Why??"

"Ohhhh… Just wondering." He replied.

She handed him the check and he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru dropped Megumi off at her house and drove home in her blue convertible. She parked and sped off to her room. She had to think about him. She entered her purple painted room and flopped down on her bed and started to fanaticize. 

Fanaticize:

_Kenshin came into her room and she was in her robe. Her raven hair was down and flowing down her neck. He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. She pulled him down to her level and their lips joined together. She was shocked with a wave of energy. It felt so good._

_She pulled him on the bed. He put his hands on her back and caressed it. They kissed uncontrollably._

"KAORU!!!!" Her thoughts were interrupted. 

She moaned and answered, "WHAT!!!"

"Do you have any homework??" her mom called.

She instantly remembered her english homework. "YES!" she quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs to her backpack. She pulled out her homework out and went to the table to work on it. Definitions. She grumbled to herself. She could be sleeping; instead she had to do the dreaded english homework. The only subject she got over the weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was doing what he usually did. Star at the ceiling. He was thinking about Kaoru. 

_Well, if she goes to the local high school, she must want a normal life. Probably all the guys tried for her already. She probably rejected. _(he's pretty good at guessing. Hehe) _Why__ should I try then?? _

His sub-conscious kicked in.

**BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!!! Go do your plan and make her fall to you!**

_What if I fail?? I'll look like an idiot like everyone else._

**Just do it!!!!!!!!!!**

_Fine._

He must have been going crazy. He was having a conversation with himself in his head. He had like a little angel and devil, but he had to put his plan into action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru finished her homework with ease. She stuffed it back in her back pack and went to her big screen TV. She flipped channels, finally finding some cartoons to watch. "No one could grow out of cartoons" was one of her mottos. She decided to sit there till dinner. Have dinner and plop down on the sofa again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was about to leave when the phone rang. He ran over to get it. 

"Hello??" he answered.

A muffled voice responded, "I have a job for you that would make you and your family rich. Do you accept??"

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I like cliff hangers. It makes it more exciting. Chappies might take a long time. So hold on. I had to weave in between school and stuff. Thx for your patience!! II_II

Also, I won't publish another chapter if I don't get reviews. So, review yourself to death.


	2. The Job

Take Me Away

The Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Kenshin cute. *sign and flutter eyes*

AN: I like long chapters. I'm doing well from what my reviews say, so I go on! **Everyone**: _YEAH!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is this job like? Like what is the description?" Kenshin asked suspiciously.

"You find out after you accept."  The low voice responded.

Immediately, Kenshin thought of Kaoru. Maybe he could win her heart if he was rich!!! He generously accepted.

"Good. You are to take Kamiya Kaoru from her holding place to a cabin in the woods. You will have to watch her. Your reward will be great. I will give it to you in the end. I'll call you when it's time"

The dial tone rung in his ears. Why the heck did he accept?? He was to instinctive. He needed to think things through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was being a lump on the couch and fell asleep. Her raven hair scattered around her face.

She woke up on a cold damp floor. _Wha__??_ She wasn't at home on her couch anymore. She wearily lifted her body off the floor and waited for her vision to focus. She peered around her. She was in a gray concrete room. There was no sign of where she was. She dizzily got up and walked around. She found the door and started to pound on it. She screamed and pounded. Her weak, small hands were no use. She put her back the wall and slid down. She cupped her hands around her eyes and started to cry. The tears came pouring out. Not just for this but for other things that had happened to her in her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ring* *ring*

Kenshin was waiting for the phone. His parents and siblings were shopping and he decided to stay home.

"Hello??" Kenshin asked eagerly. 

The muffled voice responded and told him where Kaoru was being held and the location of the cabin. The person immediately hung up. Kenshin wrote a note to him family that said he was going away for a few days to get away from things. He thought it was dorky, but it would have to do. He grabbed his coat and rushed to his sleek, silver Lexis.(he wasn't that poor.)

---------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------

He reached the address given and told to go to basement level 3. The guard there would ask for a password, it was _kidnap. That would allow him to get her and they would walk to the cabin. His car would be taken. That was all that was said to him._

He followed the instructions. Before getting Kaoru, he reassured himself that she won't remember him and they would be clear. He opened the door and found her weeping into her knees. He went over to her and tried to comfort her. 

"Kaoru. It's ok. You won't be hurt. Please come with me and everything will be ok." He tried to say in his calmest voice.

She looked up and stared at him. _It was him! Kenshin was it?? She was thinking about so much, she forgot most of the things going on._

"Kenshin??" She asked curiously.

"Please come with me Madame." Kenshin held out his hand.

She politely accepted and he pulled her up.

"Follow me." He was serious.

Kaoru was confused.

_What was he doing here?? Did kidnap me because he loved me that much?? Errrrr… I hate being confused._

She followed him out to the outside. There, he stopped and told her something.

"If you try to escape, I will have to go after and you will be hurt. So cooperate and you will not get hurt." He warned her.

She nodded and was still wondering. She followed him down the side walk, and soon to the path in the woods. 

-------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------

"Can we rest?? My feet are tired. Please!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru nagged. She'd been like that most of the time.

"NO!!!" Kenshin whipped around in anger.

Kaoru cringed back in fear. He could understand why no guy would want her. She was so aggravating! They pressed on.

"Are we there yet??" It was the best thing Kaoru could come up with without being annoying.

"No." Kenshin answered glumly. He was actually hoping to find this so called cabin soon.

_A while later_…

A cabin came into view. Kenshin rejoiced inside, and so much he smirked. It was becoming nightfall and it was getting dark. He began to jog a bit. Kaoru lagged behind, panting. He glanced back and stopped to wait for her. She slowly caught up and they continued. Night had fallen upon them. The wind blew around them. Kaoru started to shiver. Kenshin tried not to show it, but started to shake a bit. They were a few yards from the cabin. Kaoru came up close behind him to stay warm, for the time being. 

They had reached the cabin. Kenshin thought it was insanely far away from civilization, but that's what they wanted. He walked to the door and guided it open with ease. He walked into the cabin and savored it's warmness for a second. He signaled Kaoru to come in. Teeth chattering, she entered the warm, welcoming cabin. She immediately went over to the fire and sat down to massage her feet and warm up. Kenshin walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

He came back with two full cups of tea and handed one to her. He went to the green couch by the fire and sat down to rest his aching feet as well. They sat there in silence, sipping their tea with joy. Kaoru for the first time looked at him, deep into his violet eyes. She saw anger, fear, caring. She couldn't make out what it all meant. She decided to ask some questions.

----------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------

The families, on the other hand, were devastated. 

"Kaoru ran away!" her mother was in a great amount of tears and sobbing.

Her father tried to comfort her in all possible ways. He hugged her, reassured her that they would find her, gave her tissues, and so on and so on.

Kenshin's parents were just freaked out. Why'd he want to go away?? What is this all about?? They were stumped.

Kaoru's parents went to the police, and so did Kenshin's. They were both worried like heck about their children.

----------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you keep asking me questions??" Kenshin was infuriated. 

"I just want to know why you kidnapped me!" Kaoru argued. 

"I'm not the one who kidnapped you. I was told to bring you here and hold you." Kenshin told her. Kenshin started to think twice before liking her. He wanted to kill himself. 

"Please, just answer me, truthfully, and I won't bug you." Kaoru pleaded.

"Fine." Kenshin gave in.

"Your name is Kenshin, right??"

"Duh."

"Why are you holding me here??"

"I don't have a clue."

"Well, what are you suppose to do to me while we're here??"

"Watch to make sure you don't escape or anything."

"Thank- you"

They had gotten snippy. Kenshin was about to explode.

"Why don't we go to bed??" Kaoru suggested.

"Fine." Kenshin said.

They went to the one bedroom and found some clothes for each of them. Kenshin would be a gentleman and sleep on the couch for the night and Kaoru would have the bed. They both changed, Kaoru in the bathroom and Kenshin in the bedroom. 

Kaoru finished changing into boxers and shirt. She went to the bedroom, assuming Kenshin was done changing. She opened the door with a creak. Kenshin turned around, he was shirtless. His muscles flexed as he moved. The tan he'd gotten at the beach a few weeks ago still showed and made him look sexy. She realized she was staring and quickly backed away and closed the door.

"It's ok. You can come in. I don't mind." Kenshin called through the door. He was used to his little sister walking in while he dressed.

She opened the door and adverted her eyes from his. She placed her clothes in the closet as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Sorry for barging in like that." Kaoru apologized.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." He replied.

He left the room. She regretted acting like that. She probably looked stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Man that was embarrassing. I hope she didn't see through my calmness._

Kenshin lay on the couch. He couldn't get the song "Taking Over Me" (by Evanesence-Download it know how it relates). He couldn't get Kaoru out of his head. He didn't want to fall for her. It was happening, he couldn't help it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru lay in bed as well. She lay wide eyed staring at the ceiling. She thought over and over about what she had done. Kaoru had this crazy thought. She was going to escape and kill herself. She hated being rich. She was so full of hate. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the window. She unlocked it and climbed out into the cold, howling night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was distressed. He had to tell her. He went to check on her. He opened the door quietly to she her bed rumpled and the curtains by the window blowing. He gasped in astonishment. She really tried to escape. He rushed out and found a coat and put it on as he ran out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru shivered and walked in zigzags out into the forest. She came to a tree where she sat down to rest. She couldn't do it. She sat there, freezing, delirious. She laid down in the grass, crunched in a ball and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KAORU!!!!" Kenshin called around. He went to her window and kept walking forward. The wind chilled his bones. He walked and walked on, calling her name. He gave up. He turned back to go back and search for her in the morning, if she wasn't dead. Suddenly, he saw a ghost or spirit turn behind a tree. He chased after it. Going left and right, he forgot about the cold and followed the spirit. She must have been crazy! Going out this far in the woods. 

He lost track of the spirit and saw a pale shivering body by a tree. He straight away recognized it to be Kaoru.

"Kaoru," he breathed. He rushed over to her. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. He rubbed it in her to get so warmth in her body. She was unconscious. She picked her up and headed back to the cabin. He ran back to the door, not stopping to take a breath.

Inside, he placed her on the couch and got the fire going again. Her grabbed some nearby blankets and piled them high on her. Her felt her pulse. It was slowing down. He swelled up with anger, but if she was going to die, he had to kiss her. He bent down and kissed her pale lips. She remained unconscious.

_This isn't going to be a fairy tale is it!_ He cried in himself. 

He went to the kitchen to make some tea to calm his nerves. He came back and sat by the nearby armchair and watched her lying there. She was too beautiful to die. 

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

This chappie was kind of short. Sry!! I thought this would be a good cliff hanger. Will Kaoru die or will she live?? Hehe. Who knows?!? I do. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I might get another chappie done over Memorial Weekand! Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em rolling in.


	3. The Moment of Truth

Kenshin

A Moment of Truth

HIHI!! Of course I don't own Kenshin. I'm going to download episodes as soon as I get cable. Wish me luck!!!!

AN: I like being dramatic. It touches the heart. *sigh* I hope to slow the progress of the story a bit. Thx for the advice!

Warning: Limey stuff.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin watched Kaoru's breathing slow a bit and could her here breathing quiver a bit. He wanted to shake her awake to make sure she was ok. He dare not, for that would only cause trouble. He quietly walked over to the couch and slipped in behind Kaoru. He grabbed some blanket and put his arms around her. He felt the uneven breaths she took and could only reassure himself that she would be fine. He felt the warmth of her body replenish his strength. He buried his face in her hair and smelled the fresh scent of lavender. It lulled him into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------*----------------------------------------

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She felt so heavy. She couldn't move. She wiggled a bit but apparently there was some mass on top of her. Her eyelids were heavy and could not be lifted. She moved her hands slowing to her eyes and rubbed them open. Her eyes came into focus and saw that Kenshin had wrapped her arms around her that night. She felt his energy flow into her. She had almost died. Why had he come to save her?? She tapped his arm to see if would wake up. He didn't respond. She sighed and lay there thinking of the night before. 

Kenshin felt the tap and shifted a bit, thinking it was a piece of hair brushing his arm. He felt the now steady breathing of Kaoru. 

_She recovered! _

He sensed her recovery. He felt a lightened concern for her. He lightly kissed her on the cheek. He instantly saw redness develop in her cheeks. She was awake! He flushed a dark pink. He removed his arm sat up. Kaoru rolled over and they faced each other.

"Sorry 'bout that." Kenshin apologized.

"It's ok." Kaoru eased his nerves him. 

Kenshin silently lifted himself from the couch and proceeded to the kitchen. Kaoru sat up and had an abrupt headache. She was a slight bit dizzy from laying down all that time. She uncovered herself from the blankets and waited for Kenshin to come back. She was need in serious counseling. 

Kenshin returned with some herbal tea, just what she needed to calm her nerves. He sat in the nearby armchair he'd sat in the night before. She sipped her herbal tea and looked at him. Her eyes pleaded help. He gazed back with serious, cold eyes. She looked down at the steaming tea in shame.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING??" Kenshin blew up.

"I-I don't know." Kaoru broke into tears. Kenshin rushed over to her and tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that. I'm just confused." He admitted.

Kaoru kept crying. The tears died down and she took a sip of tea to calm her.

"I-I-I I tried to kill myself." Kaoru burst out.

"W-Why??" Kenshin was astonished. 

"You may think my life has been the easy thing in the world being rich and all, but it's not. You wouldn't understand." She turned away from Kenshin.

He understood she wanted time to think things through. "Why don't you go freshen up?" Kenshin suggested.

Kaoru nodded and advanced to the bedroom to get a change of clothes. Kenshin sat there and stared to the dieing fire, wondering what Kaoru was talking about.

--------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------

Kaoru had taken a shower and sat on her bed gazing through the window she climbed out of. It was securely closed.

_Why did I want to give my life away?? I want to go home._

Kaoru now had to restrain herself from crying. All she had to do was explain this to Kenshin. She was totally messed up. She walked to the living room. Kenshin glanced over at her. She walked over to him. 

"I need to talk to you." Kaoru requested. She had on a purple and yellow dress provided in the closet.

"Fine." Kenshin replied.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." She apologized.

"Not only did you cause trouble, you scared the life out of me!" he made her feel worse.

"My life has gone wrong. I have problems. Please forgive me." She pleaded. Kenshin's eyes softened, but were still stiff.

"I forgive you. But no more suicide stuff." He warned.

"Promise." She smiled. "What are we suppose to do while we're here??"

"Beats me." Kenshin said.

"Let's go search around." Kaoru suggested.

"Ok!" Kenshin agreed.

They grabbed their shoes and went off outside. The air had warmed a great deal over the night. The sun was shining bright. They weaved in between the trees. They ran a little ways. A clearing was up ahead and they joined together. The trees cleared and field emerged. Wild flowers sprang everywhere. Kaoru ran ahead and took a seat down in the middle of the field. She picked some flowers and formed a bouquet. Kenshin smiled as he watched her pick flowers like a child. Inside, she was as much a child as an adult.

"I thought you might like these." Kaoru held out a bunch of flowers. A combination of Black-Eyed Susans with some purple flowers he couldn't identify. He gladly obtained the bouquet.

"Thank-you" he bowed.

"What a gentleman!" Kaoru teased.

They continued till it got to be evening. Then, they started to head back. Now, hand in hand. They had grown on eachother. They arrived at the middle of the field just around sunset. They stood in awe, watching the huge ball of fire sink slowly into the ground. They turned to face eachother. They each had the other's hands. Kenshin lowered into a kiss. Their lips joined. They kissed again and again. They both felt the meaning for eachother. 

Kaoru pulled Kenshin down in the tall grass. They now embraced eachother, kissing wildly. They dare not undress, it was dark and who knows where the next sign of civilization was.

They both were pretty tired. Kaoru laid her head on Kenshin's chest and fell asleep. For some reason, the night was warm and wonderful. Kenshin laid there, Kaoru in his arms. They were meant for eachother.

--------------------------------------*-------------------------------------

Morning came with a cock-a-doodle doo. They both opened their eyes as if it were an alarm clock. Kaoru felt Kenshin's steady heart beat.

_Oh my GOD! I slept with Kenshin! I am totally in trouble._

Kenshin, however, didn't mind having the girl of his dreams, well not exactly his dreams, in his arms. 

Kaoru nudged him a bit to let go of his grip. He did as told. Kaoru sat up and looked around. She instantly remembered see was in a field.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said groggily. "We need to head back! I'm starving."

Kenshin moaned. He was too tired.

"KENSHIN!" She nudged him.

"Fine." He pouted. He sat up and got to his feet. He held out a hand and Kaoru accepted it. They faced south and headed back to the cabin. Kenshin put his hand around her shoulder and they walked on to the cabin. They talked about their home life and different things. They had gotten to know eachother quite well.

Time had past and they had reached the doorstep where a package lay. It was just a brown paper package. 

"Kenshin. Don't pick it up! It's probably a bomb!" Kaoru was shaking like an earthquake.

"Well, we have to find out." He stepped toward it and slowly bent down to pick it up. Nothing.

"It's ok." He reassured her.

He walked inside the house. Kaoru wouldn't follow.

"You have to come." Kenshin ordered her.

Kaoru followed. She was still shaking.

"Let's eat before we open it." Kaoru suggested. She'd rather die on a full stomach.

"Ok, my lady." Kenshin tried to lighten the mood. 

He went into the kitchen started to stir up some eggs. Kaoru wanted to be in his protecting view and followed. She had taken cooking classes in middle school and decided to help. Kenshin started to make toast and Kaoru stirred the eggs and put them in the pan. Kenshin took over from there. Kaoru waited by the door until he was finished. He had the eggs and toast on plates and they went to sit at the kitchen table. Kaoru refused to sit near the box, so he had to.

He ate silently and quickly from their anxiety. Their plates were clean in no time and were by the box. Kenshin neatly and carefully opened the brown paper. Inside was a box. He went to the kitchen, once again, to search for scissors. The best he could find was a knife and returned to the box. He sliced the tape and opened the two flaps. 

A bunch of peanuts lay inside. He figured there had to be something within and dumped it on the table. On the mess of peanuts lay a carefully folded piece of paper. He unfolded each side. It was a letter!

"It's only a letter." Kenshin chuckled.

"What does it say??" Kaoru asked.

His eyes scanned the paper. His eyes started to bulge from their sockets. The letter read….

_Dear Mr. Kenshin…_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I told u I'm a cliff hanger girl! Hehe. Have to wait for next chappie! I might get it done over memorial weekend. Who knows…..? How did I do on the slowing the progressing of the story?? Tell me in a review. (wink wink) I have more to come in my mind. So don't think the kidnapping part is it. *wildly laughs* Sorry if it was fairly short! Thx!!!!

-s.w.i


	4. A Memory to Forget

Take Me Away

A Memory to Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. ::thrashes around room in range::

AN: Thx to my good reviewer Sessha, I'm going to use more Kenshin language. Hehe. 

I'm going crazy!!!!!! I need a weekend and now! When will school be over so I can do fanfic almost full time. All my "activities" are fading away. Bye Bye. ::sigh::

I absolutely love Kare Kano. It is my all time favorite manga besides Mars. (both good. You should read.) So sweet. ::sigh again::

I like drawing manga too. Not the really hard kind. But it's so pretty when you finish. I_I

**A little bad language**. But nothing you little boys and girls can't handle.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Oro?!?" Kenshin was totally confused. (See, I'm already using the 'language'.) 

"What is it??" Kaoru asked with curiosity. 

Kenshin was silent. His eyes were hooked to the mysterious piece of paper. They moved back and forth. Staring at each word and letter, over and over. 

"WHAT IS IT?!?!" Kaoru demanded. "What does it say??"

"Well," Kenshin cleared his throat. "It reads:

_Dear Mr. Kenshin,_

_Your work is done. You may let Kaoru go and you are free to go home. Your reward will not be available for some while. I will contact you when it is ready._

_Anonymous_"

"WHAT???????? We're free to go!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kaoru almost started dancing about the room. She frolicked about and smiled. It was like she was a slave that had been freed and was off on her own now. Then she realized, he said something about a reward. 

"Wait." Kaoru stopped all of a sudden and glared at Kenshin. She looked for any flaws in his normal face.

"What did you say about a reward?? You were in this for the money, weren't you?!?! You were after my money. You would try to win me over and steal my money and get away with it! Well, sessha. Not so fast." Kaoru was inches away from Kenshin's face. Kenshin looked back in horror. He had not meant it that way.

"Wait. Kaoru-dono. I didn't…." Kenshin was interrupted. 

"Don't try to say you're innocent, because that makes it even worse." Kaoru started to back away. She trembled a bit. Kenshin wished her could go stroke her cheek and hold her in his arms and tell her it was all right. He knew that was out of the question. She was at the door and stumbled with the knob, still facing Kenshin. The door creaked open and Kaoru ran for it. She ran down the dirt road, not knowing where she was going. She ran and ran her heart out. 

_I have to get away from that bitch!_ Kaoru was desperate.

Her raven hair whipped all around her head while her dress only slowed her down.

At the house, Kenshin watched as she sprinted away from him. It was nearly tearing his heart out with her. She fainted into the distance. He knew now he would never win her at his side. He _was the sessha._

-----------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru ran down the dirt path till her heart was about to burst. She halted near a field, just like the one Kenshin and herself had slept in the night before. She plopped down in the tall grass and rested. She turned her back to the field to keep the memories of Kenshin from creeping in. It was of no use. She started to remember Kenshin's smile, his laugh, how he took care of her so well. She started to weep. 

_Why did I leave?!?!_

 **He went for your money. **

The tears now were soaked up back into her eyes and she had a cold, stern look. 

_That bitch was going to steal my money. He kidnapped me. Worst of all, he lied to me._

She forgot all her pain, got up and ran another stretch along the dirt path.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin gazed out of that door for a long time. Kaoru was gone forever. She was the only real joy in his life. She was the only one who could make him smile, who could make him laugh. Kenshin adverted his eyes to the floor and went back inside of the cabin. He was free to go, and for what?? A broken heart! His mysterious eyes turned a burning amber. He thrashed about. He knocked over anything and everything. 

He was limited of things he could break and shortly after stopped himself. 

_Why does the world torture me so?? Why every time I fall in love, all my heart does is shortly afterward shattered into pieces??_

These questions haunted his dreams. His self-control came to him like a strike of lightning. His eyes filled back with a deep violent. He grabbed his coat and left the torn up cabin. Someone would come along, eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru hadn't had a workout like this in months. She'd stopped numerous times to rest. She took a drink from a nearby creek. She was in desperate need of water and it was the only source she could find. Thinking she was far enough away from him that she would never catch up, she started to walk along the side of the road. She panted the first couple minutes but then she calmed down. She kicked a pebble as she went along. It rolled and clinked. She pretended it was Kenshin and she kicked it hard. It skidded along a head of her. She sighed and walked and walked. 

*beep* *beep*

Kaoru could hear the beeping of a car! She was near home! Then, she could confess that that wretched, caring, cute guy kidnapped her and… and….

She couldn't do it. She debated over telling who did it. Since Kenshin had saved her life, she would grant him the forgiveness of stealing her. She wouldn't tell on him. She'd have to lie about it. The faint lights in the distance indicated civilization. She used what was left of her energy and burst off into a run again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked with his head hung in shame. He had not meant it to be that way. He was wrong to even have accepted the job. 

_Why did I accept a job from a stranger??_

He started to sound like his mother. He shook the thought out of his head and walked on down the dirt road of shattered dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru had reached the end of the path and was overjoyed. She was right where Kenshin had taken her. She quickly hurried on down the, what was now, tar road. 

She raced around the corner to find the main road. She looked at the street sign. Tokyo St. Her house was right down the way! She dashed down the road till she found her huge mansion. She had no clue what time it was, but she didn't care. She ran up the steps and went into the house. Her parents lay there, asleep on the couch. She must have worried them so! She raced over to them and with a nudge, their eyes started to flutter open.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's me! Kaoru!" she burst out. Their eyes were now wide awake and filled with tears. 

"Why did you run away from us, my little darling!?!? You had us all worried!" Kaoru's father pronounced.

"You won't believe this, but-but…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin had been walking for hours and had passed everything Kaoru had. The field, the creek… His face was as stern as anything. He showed no sign of happiness or joy. His life was a wreck. He's the best in school, he loves his family. He just wanted to go away forever. 

He now heard the signs of civilization. It made him think of Kaoru more. 

_She had probably heard it and started to run._

He had completely forgotten about Kaoru telling the truth. He'd probably go to jail. She hated him, never the less. He actually wanted to go to jail. He had nothing left for him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru had blabbered on about how she was kidnapped and how she was taken to the cabin. She did as she promised and just said she didn't know who held her at the cabin. She left out as many details as she could to prevent from revealing Kenshin's identity. 

"Well, honey, it seems like you've gone through a lot. Why don't you go to bed and I'll get chef to make you something, alright??" her mother said.

She nodded and walked up to her room. Every muscle in her body ached. All that running had worn her out. She went to her closet and picked out some new clothes. A light tank top and some jean shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a plain girl, except she had hatred in her eyes. She saw the cold and loneliness inside herself. Her eyes softened. It wouldn't go away! She tore her eyes from the mirror and felt tears start to form. 

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMEHTING!!!!!!" she heard from downstairs.

She crept out of her room and sat by the rail to listen.

"She's keeping something from us." Her father said.

"Leave her alone! She's just a little girl!" her mother argued.

"She's keeping something from us! It could help bring another evil down in the world! We have to force it out of her!" her father had anger in his voice.

"Leave her alone." Her mother gasped between sobs.

*SMACK*

Kaoru couldn't believe it! Her father had hit her mother! She ran into her room and locked the door. She picked up the telephone in her room. She could hear the clomping of her father's shoes. 911. 

*ring* *ring*

"Yes how may I help you??" the voice on the other end answered.

"Yes, this is Kamiya Kaoru. I need the police hear now!" she lowered her voice. "My father's hit my mother and he's coming after me!"

"Right away!" the voice answered. (I've never called 911 so don't ask me how they handle things.)

With in minutes the police were here. Her father was at her door, screaming for her to open it. Her banged on it and jiggled the door knob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin had made it to the road and was heading home now. He reached the Nippon Gardens. He remembered how they'd first met. She was so pretty. He was so gullible with any girl. He never really liked a girl. This was a first. He now knew never to take a girl into his life and think she'll stay. He never wanted to have a girlfriend. All they do is make you miserable. 

He sighed and approached his apartment. He stared up at it and saw the light on in his room. He ran into the building, and went up to his apartment. His parents looked up as he entered the small room.

"Where have you been!" his father was enraged.

"It's ok." His mother reassured his father. 

"At least I left a note. At least you knew why." Kenshin yelled. He went to his room and slammed the door. He went to his closet and changed into his pjs. He slipped into bed and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru's father barged in. He broke the door down. Kaoru hid in the corner by her bed. Her father came over to her and grabbed her wrist and yanked her up.

*boom*

The door fell down to the house. A rush of feet swept the stairs. A swat team appeared in her door. 

"Let the girl go!" the leader ordered.

Her father pulled out her pocket knife and held it up to her throat.

"Back away. I won't hurt her if you go back downstairs and leave me with my daughter." Her father compromised.

Kaoru was sobbing. Tears trickled down her cheek. She felt the knife cutting her throat. She was wrong about Kenshin. He probably loved her. But she was about to die. How did that matter now. 

The swat team slowly retreated back. She felt small and hopeless in the grip of her father.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Another cliffy. I like life and death situations. They're good cliffies. Don't worry. Nothing will happen, maybe. ::thinking of bad situations::

WEEKEND!!!!!!! Yes. I love weekends. The best time to write.

Keep the reviews coming. If I don't get any I won't publish my fifth chapter. (Once I write it.)

Thx!


	5. Lost In My World

Take Me Away

Lost in My World

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Kenshin. Sadly I don't. ::weeps huge tears::

AN: How'd you like the last chappie?? It was a real cliffhanger. I left you hanging. Hehe. I've got some more things up my many sleeves. So you just wait. This is only a piece of the action. Muhuhahahahahahaha…

~-~-~-~-~- = a little while later

P.S. - Don't ask me where that father thing came from. I guess I thought it would heat things up.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The knife dug deeper in Kaoru's throat. She felt the blood trickle down her neck. She thought of Kenshin. His playful smile, his caring ways. She wished he'd come barging in and save her, just as he did in the cabin. She could feel her eyes start to shut. Her breathing shortened into small gasps. She felt the life drain out of her. She was letting herself die! 

She felt her body slam to the floor, the knife had been removed. She heard the arguing of her father as they took him away. She was jumbled around and carried into an ambulance. Her mind was thinking on all the good times they had. She was in an illusion of joyfulness and rapture. She could make out a siren and felt a jerk as they rushed off to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin lay in bed, thinking about what Kaoru was doing. He thought that right now she'd be ratting on him and the next morning, he'd find out that he'd been taken to a jail cell over night. He could feel them taking him away, off to prison. He wouldn't be able to get out of this mess. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. He fell directly asleep. He dreamed the most wonderful dream. Or that's what he thought.

**

Kaoru was in a field that Kenshin had walked up to. She was wearing a cute summer dress. She signaled him to follow. He chased her through the tall grass. He felt himself laugh and feel the joy within him. 

He chased her all the way to the woods where she disappeared.

"Kaoru!" he called. "KAORU!"

He searched every inch of that forest. He went around trees, and behind rocks. He began to run through the woods. The trees became a blur. He arrived at a small clearing and slowed down. He went up to a tombstone and read who had been buried there. 

_Kamiya__ Kaoru_

_Born:??_

_Died:Today_

Kenshin could feel him swell with tears. He fell to his knees and put his hands over his eyes to keep from crying.

**

"Ah!" Kenshin woke from the awful ending of his dream. He put his hand where his head started to pound. He glanced over at his clock, midnight. He got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk. He rubbed his eyes a bit to get them focused. He looked up to see his little sister, Swai (made up. name and character.) sitting at the table, gazing through the open window.

"Why are you up??" Kenshin was curious.

"I couldn't sleep. Why did you go away? I thought you'd never come home!" Swai started to sob. 

Kenshin went over to hug her and comfort her. 

"There, there. It's ok. I went away to have some time to think." Kenshin was lying through his teeth.

Swai looked up at him with tear drawn eyes. "Is that really it?? Please don't do it again." Swai put her little head in Kenshin arms. Kenshin stroked her hair and comforted her more.

"I promise never to do that again." Kenshin always kept his word except in times of emergency. 

"Why don't you go back to bed? I'll come tuck you in." Kenshin suggested.

"Ok." Swai agreed. She headed off into her room. That's when it struck Kenshin; he had a family to look after. That was why he was here still. That's why he hadn't committed suicide or something. He had a family. She mindlessly walked to Swai's room and kissed her forehead gently and she dozed off. 

Kenshin returned to the kitchen. He thought about his family, how they bonded so well. They had so much fun together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru woke up later that night with a terrible headache. She moved her hand and massaged one of her temples. She gently brushed a cast over her neck and remembered that she was taken to a hospital. She opened her, what seemed like, lead eyelids and saw a white ceiling. She knew she couldn't move her neck. She groaned and all of a sudden felt all the pain flow back into her body. She clenched her jaw and made her hand into a fist to help the pain. She relaxed a bit and let her eyes close once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin got up early the next morning. He got ready to go to school and realized it was Sunday. He didn't have school! He groaned but finished getting dressed and ready for the day. He went to the table where a load of books lay. 

_Sano must have brought my homework._

He groaned once more and sat at the table and took a book off the top of the stack. Each book had a slip of paper of what he had to do to catch up. He had picked History, the worst of all. He opened the book and began the torture of homework….

----------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin finished early that evening. He completed every little word he had to. He had a break to eat or something hear and there but nothing to big. No one in his family had gotten up till noon, but still didn't bother him. 

He'd put everything away and went to the couch to watch the news. He flipped on the TV to find a breaking news report. His eyes were glued to the screen.

*******

**BREAKING NEWS!!!!!**

The prided Kamiya Kaoru was attacked early last night by her father. Reports say she had been kidnapped a few days ago but wouldn't tell who had kidnapped her. Her father threatened her with a knife to her throat just as the police arrived at the scene. They got her father away into custody but Miss Kaoru has suffered serious damage to the throat. We'll keep you updated through the night.

*******

Kenshin nearly rolled off the couch. Why had he not have heard about it sooner?!?! He had to go visit Kaoru. But how?? There would be tons of reporters there. If he lied, they'd ask questions. But he had to do it. It was his entire fault anyway. It was 4:30pm. He still and time to go out and buy flowers and make it before visiting hours were over. 

He flicked off the TV and headed out the door. He raced down the building and down the road to a nearby flower stand. He bought two beautiful red roses and glanced at his watch. 5:00pm. Just 1 hour before visiting hours were over. He walked as fast as the crowd let him and went to the hospital. He ran to the desk and asked:

"Can I visit Kaoru, I mean Miss Kaoru." 

"And who are you, may I ask??" the nurse rudely asked.

"I'm her very close friend and I dearly care about her. Please let me go up to her room." Kenshin pleaded.

"Ok. Her room number is 201. Take this to the guard in front. It'll let you get in." the nurse sweetened a bit by his act.

Kenshin grabbed the card and rushed to the elevator. He pressed the button numerous times. Knowing it wouldn't help, he did it anyway. The elevator doors slid open. He stepped in and pressed the level 2 button. (It said on the card.) The elevator hummed and jerked to a stop. The doors glided open and he took off down the hall. He checked each number till he found 201. To his surprise, it wasn't crowded at all. 

_They must not let reporters come up. They probably all gave up and would come back tomorrow or something._ The thought crossed Kenshin's mind. 

He handed the card to the guard and the guard stepped aside from the door. Kenshin grabbed the knob, turned it, and pushed the creaky door open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was fast asleep, dreaming of Kenshin. She smiled in her sleep. She heard the door but placed it in her dream. 

"Kaoru??" She heard. "Kaoru??" She was still dreaming

**

Kenshin was in front of her. He called out her name. She walked over to him. She smelled the fresh scent roses fill the room. He came up to her and lightly kissed her on the lips. He walked past her out the door and smiled. She followed him out but he had disappeared. She felt pain in her neck. She fell to the floor. Everything turned back.

**

She woke from her dream and started to cough. She calmed down and looked to the side table. Two roses lay there. Her eyes filled with tears. Kenshin had come! It was a real event but happened in her dream world. She was lost in her world and missed her chance to thank him. All she could do was wait. Wait for recovery and good health.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked somberly out of the door down the hall. She had slept through it. He thought of his dream. The dream telling him she was dying. That's what it meant. He walked out of the hospital and back home. He didn't want to go back anymore. Even if she was awake, she was still mad at him for the thing he'd never done. She would never learn the truth.

He arrived home and went to bed. He'd wake up to another day. A day of work. A day of loneliness. 

--------------------------------------------------*---------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru quickly recovered. She got many visitors. Some she didn't even know. Kenshin never came back. Everyday, she'd hope for that friendly face to come, so she could confess her love to him. The day after he'd brought the roses, the roses had died. The nurses would always try to throw them away, but she refused to let them go. She'd keep them until he came back. She wanted to see him once more, but thought they should never see each other again. It was for their own good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin went back to his normal life. He remembered Kaoru, but forced her out of his mind. He started to slack off a bit on his homework and studies. From being an excellent student, he'd become a below-average. He started coming late. His teachers got worried. They tried to help but he refused. His parents couldn't control him. He was really hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was released from the hospital and went home to pack up her things. She was going to stay at Megumi's house until her mother and she could sort out some where to live. They would move out and get a new home. They would still stay rich. They had filed a civil case against her father and got most of his money. Her mother would now have to work. Life wouldn't be so easy now…

-----------------------------------------------*---------------------------------------------

Kaoru resumed school and went on without Kenshin. She for one did not know where he lived or anything and got over it. Kenshin, on the other hand, kept slacking off and was about to fail that year of college. It all got pieced back together…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru and her new boyfriend, Aoshi, went to the Nippon Gardens for lunch. Kenshin still worked there and had earned his respect in the restaurant. Kaoru had completely forgotten about Kenshin.

Kaoru was placed in private room 3. They were acting smitten and giving each other light kisses. Kenshin stepped in just as they released from each other's lips. Kenshin almost fainted. She was with another guy. It had been almost 2 months since they'd seen each other. 

"Hi. Welcome to Nippon Gardens. Do you want to order drinks now??" Kenshin kept his head low.

"Two waters please." Aoshi went on to order. "We'd also like to order." 

"Go ahead." Kenshin ushered him.

"I'll have the lunch sandwich special and….Kaoru" Aoshi looked up at her.

""I'll-I'll have the same thing." Kaoru stuttered. She turned a little pink. 

Kenshin walked over and took the menus from each of them. He left and Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. 

"Why were you so jittery around our waiter??" Aoshi asked.

"It's nothing. I think I've seen him before, that's all." Kaoru made up the best lie she could.

Aoshi nodded, but looked at her in suspicion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked out and rushed to his other tables. He thought about it. Why hadn't he moved on, but she did?? Was it, she didn't love him the way he to her?? Or maybe he thought he could go on in grief for the rest of his life. Whatever it was, it was too late to change anything now. He had to live with the decision she made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru thought about all the nights she couldn't sleep. She always thought of the time they went to the field and walked together. It lulled her to sleep. She realized she longed for him. She's always wanted him but was just denying it. She made a terrible mistake. She would have to win him back.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Kenshin came back with the food. Aoshi and Kaoru ate in silence.

"Is something wrong??" Aoshi asked.

"No." Kaoru's answer was short and simple.

Aoshi was troubled. 

_She has been acting weird since our waiter had shown up. She just won't tell me what's wrong._

Kenshin came back with the bill and gathered the dirty plates.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal at the Nippon Gardens." Kenshin added his closing.

"Thank-you very much. It was great." Aoshi joyfully said. Kenshin left the room. 

"I'll take the check." Kaoru politely offered.

"Suit yourself." Aoshi was confused.

Kaoru took the check and paid for the dinner. She took some paper from her purse and scribbled a note to Kenshin on it.

Aoshi escorted Kaoru out and they went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin came back and found the check laying there with the note on top. He picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Call Me!_

_234-5678_

Kenshin frowned. Why was she doing this?? She had a boyfriend. She couldn't cheat on him! He crumbled the paper up and stuck it in his pocket to throw away later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru waited by the phone in her room. She couldn't wait for Kenshin to call her. She knew he would call, or was pretty sure he would. 

It grew late and Kaoru lay on her bed with her head hanging off the side. She was day dreaming. She let the blood rush to her head. She sat up and looked at her clock. 9:00pm. Was he going to call??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat on his bed debating whether to call Kaoru. What if she just wants to bicker at him? But what if she loves him and wants to be together again?? He couldn't decide. 

He went back and forth for hours. He couldn't decide. Bicker?? Love?? Bicker?? Love?? He couldn't deal anymore pain and decided to not call. He went to the kitchen to do his homework. He had no clue he'd be leaving his chance of happiness.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I couldn't add too much of a cliffy. Sry if it was boring. It was the everything-is-going-to-be-ok chapter. There will be more. You just wait. I might have to end it in a while. I'll have to think harder. ::thinking:: Kinda had writers block this chapter. Well… keep more reviews on the way!

Ps- Aoshi was the other character besides Sano so I had to use him. I know it probably wouldn't happen in real life. Sry!

-s.w.i


	6. The Pain Returns

Take Me Away

The Trip of Bad Fortune

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Plain and simple. (Obvious too.)

AN: I have another twist in this chapter. I need to see how long I can stretch it out. It might be a little short. I doubt it. It's usually longer than I ever expect it to be. It's amazing! Actually, it might stretch into the next chapter. Who knows???????????? I_I

Warning: Either strong lime or Lemon!!!!!!!!!!!! Beware.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Each day, Kaoru would come home and always answer the phone. She waited forever. She'd do everything and still wait. She'd get her mom to tell her who called while she was at school or with her friends. She was desperate to talk to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin kept that note with him every day, just in case he changed his mind. On day he dialed 234-567-. He hung up. He couldn't do it. He couldn't face her again. He wished he could just go away and they'd be separated forever. He wouldn't have to worry about her and her about him. They'd be happy or something to that degree. 

Ever since that day at the Nippon Gardens, he had been doing homework and getting there on time. It was the end of May and he thought he could bring his grades up to pass it, but just by an inch. He'd get Cs in mostly everything. He had no clue why he had a change of heart. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that she was ok or that she wanted him. He couldn't tell.

----------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------------

On day, Sano, Kenshin's best friend, starts to act strange.

"Hey, Kenshin!" Sano calls as they're let out of school.

"Hi." Kenshin answers as he walks up to him. Kenshin had told him about the note and asked him a while ago if he should call. He never actually told him how'd they'd met but he had a pretty good lie.

"Kenshin. Let's do a little round of truth or dare?? What'd you say??" Sano was asking for excitement.

"NO!" Kenshin replied. The last time was totally embarrassing. He swore he would never do that again.

"I won't make you do anything embarrassing. I swear to god." Sano raised his right hand. "I swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Kenshin chuckled and agreed.

"Great! Me first. Ok. Truth or Dare??" Sano jumped in.

Kenshin thought. Reveal a secret or get into trouble. "Dare." Kenshin was in for a thrill.

"YES! Ok. I dare you to call the number on that note you have. Just to see what happens." Sano eyed him suspiciously.

Kenshin flushed a bit but asked, "Can I do it tonight. I swear I will. Just don't be there." Kenshin begged Sano.

"Fine, Chicken." Sano agreed. "Now hit me."

"Truth or Dare??" Kenshin asked.

By that time they reached Sano's house. 

"Damn it." Sano cursed under breath. 

"I'll get you next time." Kenshin waved and walked on.

--------------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------------

That night, Kenshin knew he had to call. He got the portable phone and locked door to his room. He couldn't afford a little spy sneaking up on him.

He turned on the phone, took a deep breath and dialed.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Hello??" A voice came on the phone.

"Hello. This- I mean, is this Kaoru??" Kenshin asked.

"No, but would you like me to get her??" The voice responded.

"Yes please." Kenshin requested politely.

He heard in the background: _Kaoru! KAORU!!!! PHONE!!!!!! He heard a rush feet and a sweet voice he had seemed to forgotten._

"Hello??" Kaoru greeted.

"Kaoru??" Kenshin hoped it was her.

"K-K-Kenshin??" Kaoru was astonished.

"Yea." Kenshin answered. "You wanted me to call?" 

"Little late for that you dope." Kaoru returned to her teasing self.

"Why did you want me to call?" Kenshin wondered.

"I missed you and I thought maybe you'd like to go to lunch or something and clear our names for each other. Does that sound alright??" Kaoru had planned this for some time.

"Sure!" Kenshin was overjoyed.

"Meet me at this French restaurant by my house. No wait I moved. Ummmm… Do you know Via De France??" Kaoru asked. (Don't own the restaurant. It's in the mall. It's good.)

"Ya." Kenshin wasn't doing much talking.

"Meet me there this Sunday say around noon?? We'll make it a date!" Kaoru was jumping around.

"Ok." Kenshin was overwhelmed. Why did she want to do this all of a sudden?? What was going on??

"Ja-ne!" Kaoru said.

"Bye!" Kenshin replied.

They hung up. Kenshin was amazed. He never expected to see her in person again. He had to thank Sano! He might have just hooked him back up with Kaoru!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was so happy. He had finally called! They were now going to see each other and she could tell him how much she wanted him back. She could confess that she'd loved him all along but just couldn't show it. They'd live happily ever after. She could see it now. Her eyes twinkled. She hoped everything would turn out ok.

------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------

Kenshin thanked Sano. Sano had no clue why. It was the first time Kenshin actually liked Truth or Dare. He was happy now. He did everything. In school, he used almost every extra credit chance to bring up his grades. He had to pass! This was his chance to impress Kaoru. He worked additionally hard to get ready for Sunday. He had made sure to do his laundry so he'd have something to wear. He planned to buy more roses. He was ecstatic about this. He would have to show her that he wasn't some bum off the streets!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru thought it to be just a plain normal lunch. She would try to wear something a little special. She was also very excited as well, but to her it seemed to not be what she hoped. She wanted something a tiny bit more but couldn't quite think of the right thing to do…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin could barely sleep. It was Friday. He still had one more day before he was going to see Kaoru. 

Kenshin went to school that day and met up with Sano.

"Hey, Sano!" Kenshin greeted him.

"Hi." Sano answered glumly.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Look around you. Every one's got a girlfriend but me. I mean your even doing something, I know. I can see it in your eyes." Sano admitted.

"Don't think of it that way. Anyway, I'm not with anyone." Kenshin reassured Sano. But was thinking, _Not__ yet._

"It's no use." Sano finished and he turned down to his classroom.

_Man, Sano's really down. I wish I could do something. He's always trying to get a date. Wait!_

Kenshin sparked an idea. He just hoped Sano wasn't doing anything on Sunday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day for Kaoru went by fast. She barely even knew what they did. She was too busy doodling in her notebook to notice. She was thinking of ways to spice up the lunch. Her brain would not let her think that day. She was on auto pilot. 

The end of the day came. Kaoru walked out of school day-dreaming. She stared where she was going, but her mind was lost in her world. (once again)

"Kaoru! Hey, Kaoru!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked back and saw Aoshi come up to her. 

"I have some bad news." He reported. "I'm leaving next week to go to the US and get a job over the summer. I won't be here but I hope you'll right me right??" 

Kaoru couldn't believe it! That would give her time to talk with Kenshin more! "I'm so sorry. Don't go! I'll miss you so much!" Kaoru gave him her puppy dog eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I have to go. You can't stop me." He gave her a quick peck and added, "I want to see you once before I leave. Can you come over on Sunday??" 

"I'm sorry, I'm busy Sunday. I'll come over on Saturday after school if you like." Kaoru suggested.

"Well, I guess it's the only time. Stop by tomorrow after school and I'll be there. I love you." Aoshi waved and walked away. Kaoru waved back and turned to see Megumi standing behind her.

"Well, look at the lovey-dovey couple. Going out with a guy too old for you again??" Megumi was intimidated her into a fight.

"He's only 20! Gezzzzz… Go get your own guy." Kaoru knew she hit her weak spot.

"I will. One that's my age too." Megumi stuck her nose in the air and walked on. 

Kaoru smiled and continued behind Megumi. She couldn't wait to see Kenshin again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Kenshin took the note and dialed Kaoru's number. 

"Hello??" A voice came.

"May I speak to Kaoru??" Kenshin politely asked.

"Hold on." The voice responded. He heard the series of shouts and heard Kaoru's voice come on.

"Hello??" Kaoru answered.

"It's Kenshin." He responded.

"Oh. Hi! Wassup. Don't tell me you can't go on Sunday." Kaoru hoped it was a no.

"Oh, I can still go, but I was wondering. Do you think it's possible if I bring a friend along?? Like maybe one of your friends could come and they could hang out." Kenshin was a little shaky about his idea.

"Sure. Why??" Kaoru replied.

"Well, my friend is a little love struck. He really needs a girlfriend but everyone has a girlfriend, so he feels left out." Kenshin explained.

"Oh, well I'm sure my friend will have a pleasure." Her voice got a sly tone in it.

"Ok. Thanks. It's a big help. I'll see you on Sunday! Bye!" Kenshin hung up.

"Bye." Kaoru spoke into the dial tone.

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to see Sano so lonely anymore. He felt guilty going to see a girl and leaving Sano to mope around. He quickly dialed Sano's number and got an answer.

"Hello??" Sano spoke.

"Sano. It's Kenshin. Are you free Sunday, cause I have you hooked up if your willing." Kenshin offered.

Sano's mouth hung open. "Am I ever! Who is it??"

"A friend and I are going to lunch on Sunday. I invited you along and she'll invite her friend along. So be ready by noon on Sunday." Kenshin set the deal.

"I'll be there. I'll be Romeo if you like." Sano joked.

"No thanks. Let's just say, this is my dare to you." Kenshin laughed to himself.

They hung up. Both of them were so excited. Sano couldn't wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru immediately called Megumi after she finished talking to Kenshin.

"Megumi?? It's Kaoru. Can you come with me to Via De France on Sunday?? I'm meeting with some friends for lunch and they asked  for me to bring a friend." Kaoru wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Sure. I'll just be bored anyway. What time??" Megumi replied.

"Noon. Be there or you die!" Kaoru threatened.

"Ok. Ok. I'll be there." Megumi replied and they hung up. They might finally both have boyfriends. Well, maybe not in Kaoru's case…

------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------

The next day went by quickly. Kaoru was let out of school and met up with Aoshi. He gave her a ride to his house. They walked up to his apartment. Kaoru had never been to his house. She entered the room in amazement. It was like a mini of her house. Aoshi had come from a rich family but she never knew he lived by himself in such a luxurious apartment. 

"Come in and make yourself at home." Aoshi greeted her into his home. 

Kaoru set her things down by the door and neatly took of her shoes. The carpet felt so soft between her toes. She went over to the couch and sat down.

"Do you want to go into the hot tub with me??" Aoshi asked as he headed to the bathroom.

Kaoru thought she'd make her last time with him special so she agreed. She headed over to the bathroom. The door was shut. She opened it and peeked her head in. Aoshi was in already. She entered.

"Since you don't have a bathing suit, you can come in your underwear I guess." Aoshi recommended. 

She nodded and began to take off her shirt and pants. She walked over to the hot tub and stepped in the warm water. Aoshi slid closer to her. She wiggled a little in discomfort. He started to look at her in a weird way. He slid closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. His hand underwater took her hand and placed it on his groin. She jumped back. He wasn't wearing a bathing suit!

"Umm… I-I think I'll go home now." Kaoru stepped out of the tub. 

She began to cloth herself as fast as she could. She turned around. "Th-tha…" Aoshi had come out of the water and was standing in front of her, naked! She shielded her eyes and turned around. 

"Sorry." She sputtered out. 

She felt his hands creeping out around her. She was locked in his powerful grip. She felt his hands go under her shirt and up her torso. They stopped and cupped over her breasts. She could feel them go to her back and unhook her bra. She started to sob. Why was he doing this?? They crept back and she could feel his hands search her. She managed to find force and pull away. She whipped around but kept her eyes up. 

She looked straight into his eyes and said with anger and disgust, "You're a sick, sick man. I'm glad you're going." She turned to the door and opened it. 

She felt his hands grab her turn her around and he kissed her with passion. She couldn't force to stop it.

"I did this because I wanted to remember each and every detail of you." He whispered in her ear. He released her. 

She raced to the front door, grabbed her stuff, and left the wretched house. She thought he was better than that! She ran home crying. Her mother didn't even stop to ask. She was grateful for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru slept in the next day. She had cried herself to sleep. She almost forgot that she had to go see Kenshin. She pulled herself up out of bed and forced herself to get dressed. Her eyes were swollen red from the night before. She practically cried in her sleep. She somberly walked down the stairs and sat at the table. Her mother noted her condition.

"What's wrong dear??" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Kaoru forged a smile.

"Are you sure?" Her mother wasn't that easily fooled.

"I'll be fine." Kaoru assured her.

Her mother eyed her and went back to making breakfast. A few minutes later, it was served up. Kaoru hardly ate. She had no appetite. If only she could tell her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin woke up bright and early. He was ready to go by 8:00. He decided to call Sano to see if he was up yet. He had a tendency of being a late sleeper.

"SANO!" Kenshin yelled into the phone.

"What??" Came the sleepy response. 

"You have a date today. Remember??" Kenshin reminded him.

"Oh my god. I forgot. Thanks for the wake up call. BYE!" Sano hung up.

Kenshin slammed the phone on the receiver. 

_Sano's just going to go back to sleep. What does he do all night??_

Kenshin just decided to watch TV till it was time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru got ready. She shed a few tears as she put her hair in a pony tail. She wished she could be in a better condition. At least she'd have Megumi for support. But, since she didn't know, there was no one to understand. She was alone on this one. 

~-~-~--~-~~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The two pairs met up at Via De France.

Sano asked in a whisper, "Which one's mine?"

"The one on the left." Kenshin sighed.

"Woa. Hot Fox." He muttered under breath.

"Hey!" Kenshin met up with Kaoru.

"Hi." She answered in a small voice.

They two tables and paired off. Kenshin and Kaoru sat in the corner and Sano and Megumi sat in the table in front of them.

"So… How's it goin??" Kenshin tried to make conversation.

"Good. How about you??" She gulped.

"I'm doin good." Kenshin answered. He was about to make his move.

He leaned over the table a bit and pleaded forgiveness. "Kaoru, I'm sorry if your still mad at me about that kidnap thing. It was my fault. I ruined your life. But all I ask is another chance. Please."

She held back her tears and croaked, "I forgive you. It's not all your fault."

"Thank-you." Kenshin smiled.

The waiter came up to them. "Vould you like to order??"

"Yes please." Kenshin replied. He noticed Kaoru's distress and ordered for her. "We'll have two Californians."

"They'll be right out." The waiter walked away.

"Thank-you." Kaoru whispered.

"It's ok." Kenshin replied. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just a bad day. That's all." Kaoru looked into his eyes. She looked past his head giggled a bit. She couldn't believe she giggled at all.

"Oro?!?!" Kenshin was confused.

Kaoru pointed behind him and held her other hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Kenshin turned around. Sano had apparently seduced Megumi and had their menus up and were giving each other little kisses.

"I haven't seen Megumi this happy in ages." Kaoru pointed out.

"Neither I about Sano." Kenshin faced her again.

Kaoru started to giggle up a storm again. Kenshin turned around again. The waiter had come up to them and was trying to get their attention. Kenshin was laughing now. Kaoru's spirits had been lightened. She almost forgot she was sad and violated. The waiter gave up and went away.

A few minutes later, their waiter came back with their sandwiches. They ate and laughed. 

Kenshin was so fed up with them that he called, "Sano, stop you're smooching and order your food!" He looked over at Kenshin and then up and the waiter. He flushed a dark, dark red.

"You shouldn't have done that! It was so funny." Kaoru scolded him.

"He was making a fool out of himself." Kenshin argued. 

"You have a point." Kaoru admitted.

They laughed again and finished their meal.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Kaoru said as she took her last swallow of sandwich. "I broke up with Aoshi."

"You didn't have to do that because of me." Kenshin felt ashamed.

"It's not because of you. It's alright." Kaoru stared at the table. She just had to bring back the memories of the night before.

They got up and summoned the love birds. "Sano, Megumi. It's time to go." They both called.

Sano and Megumi looked up. They looked back each other in disappointment. Sano leaned over and whispered something in Megumi's ear. She nodded and they got up. 

"We live somewhat near each other. So, we're going to walk home together." Sano announced.

"But you live on opposite ends of town." Kenshin argued. 

"Can't you let us go?!?!" Sano winked.

"Ohhhhh… the love birds want to be alone. You can go make out at Sano's house. I grant you permission." Kenshin teased.

"Shut up!" Sano turned red again. They ran off down the block.

Kenshin and Kaoru faced each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you." Kaoru turned away.

Kenshin held his arms out and pulled Kaoru in a hug. She violently pushed away and ran off.

Kenshin was perplexed.

_Why is she always running from me? What did I do?? I made sure I didn't do anything. We always part like this._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I'll say this first. TO ALL AOSHI LOVERS. I'm sincerely sorry to all Aoshi lovers. I had to use him. He was the only other character I could use. I know he isn't like that but he was the only one I had, like I said. I'm sorry.

I kind of had more of a cliffy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I want summer!

-s.w.i


	7. Mystery of Tears

Take Me Away

The Mystery of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin and friends. I do not own them sam-i-am.

AN: Let me think, what to write in my authors note. Well…No. Maybe… No. Well, I'll think of something eventually. I love writing. I like writing fan fic cause you can have spelling and grammatical  errors and it won't effect your school grade! It's absolutely positively VONDERVUL! Hehe.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin felt the loneliness and shame creep back inside of him. His heart pounded like it nave had before. The second time she had run away in the manner. He always had to screw things up.

He walked slowly and sullenly to his apartment. He'd refuse to see Kaoru again. It was the only way for both of them to be happy. He lay on his bed, replaying everything he'd done before she ran away. Nothing. Nothing to make her sad or angry. It was that hug. But, it was just a hug. A good friendly hug. Why did she refuse contact?? It was like a scrambled puzzle with a few pieces missing in his mind. He had given up.

He thought about it in more depth. He looked at it like a puzzle. The pieces made a picture but he couldn't make it out. He would have to find more pieces to figure it out. He had already given up, but somewhere deep inside, he still had hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru ran all the way to the corner. She fell down on her knees and cried. Why had she pushed away?? It had brought back so many bad memories, she had to run. Run away. It was the only thing she could do. She was a meek, pathetic girl. How would she ever face him again??

People passing stared down but kept walking on. No one cared about her problems. She was miserable. Why did her life have to be such a mess?? Why did Kenshin come into her life?? She loved he him, yes, but he was the one that had done this to him. She looked up from her tears, only to remember that face. He had meant no harm, but-but. She couldn't even think of a reason. 

She got up with the little strength she had left and walked on. She would have to tell Kenshin. She was sure he would understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin thought long and hard. So hard, he had fallen asleep. He didn't know it, but it told him his goal he had to face.

**

Kenshin was a young boy. He was with his parents on the rug putting together a puzzle.

"Mommy!" Kenshin called. "Some pieces are missing."

Kenshin mother strode over and handed him the missing pieces.

"Now, I want you to find out what these pieces go to, ok??" His mother told him.

He nodded and began his puzzle again. All the pieces were there. He put in the last piece. The puzzle illuminated. He covered his eyes from the glow. The light died down a bit. He saw a key. He didn't know what to. The key slowly rose from the puzzle and in front of Kenshin. He reached his hand out and grabbed it. The light disappeared. All that was left was an old fashioned key. He clenched it and was determined to find out what it went to.

_Maybe it opens a treasure box?? Or turns on a futuristic machine!_

Kenshin had thought of childish thoughts because of his state. But what he didn't know was that it held a greater purpose. It held the power to unlock a person's heart…

**

Kenshin woke with a start. 

_What was that?? Why am I having these weird dreams all of a sudden??_

Not thinking, he let the dream slip his mind for the time being. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru cried. She cried and cried. She was home and in her room. She hadn't suspected Megumi to be home, but called anyway.

"Hello??" A voice came on.

"Is Megumi home??" She said with her tear struck voice.

"This is her stupid!" Megumi replied. She thought twice and answered, "Kaoru?? What's wrong??"

"I-I can't tell you on the phone. Please come over asap!" Kaoru burst out.

"Ok… What is this about??" Megumi asked.

"It's nothing. I just need to talk. But, please come over." Kaoru pleaded.

"Alright." Megumi answered in suspicion.

Kaoru tore the phone from her ear and pushed the off button. Kaoru had to get this off her chest or else it would ruin her! She had to let her best friend know.

~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Megumi rang the doorbell. Kaoru's mother opened the door. Kaoru overheard the conversation.

"Oh. Hello Megumi!" Her mother's cheery voice echoed.

"Hi. Is Kaoru home??" She inquired.

"Yes. She's up in her room." Her mother directed her.

"Thanks." Megumi replied as she walked off.

Kaoru heard the soft footsteps travel up the stairs. A small knock on the door was next. 

"Kaoru??" Megumi said in a small whisper.

"Come…in" Kaoru said between sobs.

Megumi opened the squeaky door. She saw Kaoru's red, swollen tears. Kaoru looked up in appreciation for how fast she came.

"Oh my god. What the hell happened to you??" Megumi was terrified. She had never seen Kaoru in her life ever cry like this before. This had to be big.

_Maybe that bastard Kenshin did something. I knew he was up to no good._ Megumi thought in a rebellious way.

Kaoru tried to talk. Her voice went horse. She had to say something! Megumi rushed to her side. Her comforting instincts kicked in. 

"I-I-wa" Kaoru managed.

"You were what??" Megumi asked.

"Ra-rap" Kaoru sputtered.

"RAPED!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Megumi cried.

Kaoru shook her head. She felt her chest lighten to a feather. Her voice restored to her.

"I bet you it was that bitch Kenshin. I'll never let him come near you, ever again!" Megumi continued for her.

"N-no" Kaoru whispered.

Megumi wouldn't listen. She kept blabbering on, like herself, about how to stop him. It was going all wrong. Kaoru would never be able to tell her true feelings to Kenshin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was startled by his dream. Even though it slipped his mind, it kept coming back. The key, the glow, what did it all mean?? He was lost. He sat there and gazed at the wall. There was nothing to do. He couldn't call Kaoru. He was scared. What had he done to her?? He felt guilty, but for no reason. He proceeded to the TV and sat there and looked mindlessly at the screen. He felt so lost. What in the world was going on??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megumi had come up with a plan. She would make sure that Kaoru never made contact, physical and visual, with Kenshin. She was too good to deserve this kind of treatment. Kaoru sat there with a bored look on her face. She had gotten over her tears and sat there to listen to Megumi gabber. She picked up a few words like, Kenshin, and never see him again. Would she ever get a chance to explain herself?!?! It was never Kenshin. Aoshi was the devil in this plot. For now, she was stuck without Kenshin for a long, long time. 

She rocked back and forth. Thinking of Kenshin and how to meet him in secret to tell him and plead forgiveness. He must be very hurt. She would have to plot something. Something big, very big.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin slept peacefully for once. Knowing he would never face Kaoru again, he slept with out worry. The next few days would be full of surprises. (hehe) The thought of the missing pieces lingered on his mind. He would have trouble getting rid of it. 

He woke in the morning, refreshed. He would finally get Kaoru off his mind with some good old academics. (right…I'm very weird) He got ready as fast as he could. He wanted to be ready and start off to an early beginning. There was only 2 weeks left before school was out. He still could bring his grades up. He quickly rushed out the door with his back pack. He was happy to go to school. He could talk to Sano too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru tossed and turned. She couldn't shake Kenshin off her mind. She had to see him. But how?? As far as Megumi knows, he did it. She won't let her talk! Megumi just keeps on interrupting her every time she wants to talk thinking she wanted to dis him. This wasn't going to work. She know had a body guard from someone who wasn't going to harm her. If she could only…

-------------------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed. School was let out. Summer vacation was the ONLY thing on everybody's minds. All except Kaoru's. She had plotted something. It would work. She had a few kinks, but if everything went as planned, the thing would bring a little something called joy to herself. She'd been saving up for this. She hoped she'd made enough money to support this event. She heart fluttered every time she thought about Kenshin holding her in his arms. Her plot would soon take action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin had slowly pushed Kenshin out of his mind. He wanted nothing to do with her. She was just trouble for all he was concerned. He went on with life. He had now moved on. He was in for quite a surprise.

Kenshin woke up in the morning. He planned to do housework today. He yawned and stepped out of bed. His feet hit a cold surface. His eyes shot open and saw a concrete room. Where was he?? He looked around. Memories flooded in. Kaoru's holding room. Why was he being taken? Whenever they came, whoever, he would fill them with questions. 

"Just like Kaoru…" Kenshin breathed. He felt what she felt like, what she would do. Why had he warned her off?? If only he felt what she felt before. He sat against the wall with his wide in wonder. If the world of 'What If?'.

A little while later, he heard a click. The door opened and Kaoru stood there. She wore a beautiful Kimono, just for the occasion. Her hair like usual. Kenshin stared at her in awe. What a beautiful sight.

"Hello…Kenshin" She said coolly. 

"H-hello, Kaoru" Kenshin stuttered.

"How does it feel to be locked up in a cell, wondering what the hell you're doing there??" Kaoru asked.

"Uncomfortable." Kenshin replied.

"Don't play with me." Kaoru struck back.

"Why do you want me here??" Kenshin asked.

"I have come to ask for your forgiveness." Kaoru gestured the room. "I got it myself." She softened, a lot.

"Oro??" Kenshin said.

She ran up to Kenshin and bent down. "Kenshin, I love you with all my heart. It wasn't your fault I ran away. It was… something else." Kaoru explained.

"I-I don't what to say." Kenshin was amazed. "Kaoru, I hate to tell you, but I was accepted into a college in America. That's where I'm going. I will forgive you. I'm sorry, that I am."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please… ::looks with big, puppy eyes::)**

There you have it. The cliffy. I always have some trick. Hehe. Sorry if it was a bit short. I hope my fans keep the reviews coming. (wink wink) I won't publish another chappie unless I get at least 5 reviews per chappie. Well, you know the deal. Tootles.

-s.w.i


	8. A Round Trip

Take Me Away

A Round Trip

Disclaimer: Sry…I don't own Kenshin. It would be like 'whoa!' if I did…But I don't. : (

AN: This chappie will leave you hangin. I have it planned out. What is going to happen. It's so so so so so so so so suspenseful! Hehehehehehehehehe…

I love reading manga. It's like the coolest thing in the world. My dad calls it a comic book but it's not! Errrrr….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Kaoru burst open. She turned around and felt the tear run down her cheeks.

Kenshin reached out but thought twice. He stated, "I was never going to see you again. I already accepted. I can't go back." He felt himself shake all over. He felt stupid. Turning her down like that.

"You're free to go." Kaoru said in between tears. She ran away, crying. 

Kenshin had done it again. He thought he did the right thing but screwed everything up. His life was not working out for him. He sighed and walked out, his usual exit. He found an elevator and rode up to the ground level. He walked home, thinking why this had to happen. Once he thought Kaoru had gone away, she comes back and he has to hurt her more. Why couldn't they just separate??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru ran out. She couldn't believe her ears. Why did he go off and go to college?!?! He had to ruin everything! She thought this thought and then despised it. She was too late. There was nothing she could do. She should just go home. Find another life. Start again. But how?? She was already messed up. How would she be able to fix herself??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed by. Kenshin thought to call her. If she really loved her, then she would come to the airport to watch him leave, convince him out of it. He held the number in his hand. The paper got damp from the sweat on his hand. 

He grabbed the phone and dialed. He went through the usual routine of hello and yells.

"Hello??" came a voice that had recovered from sobbing.

"It's Kenshin. I have one thing to say. If you want to see me leave, I leave in a week at the Tokyo airport. I have a 9:00am flight." And Kenshin hung up. He had done it. He hoped to she her there to talk him out of it, but it was unlikely. She was already mad at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru stood there with the phone in her hand and her mouth wide open. 

_He still cares! Why else would he call?!?!?!?!? _She was determined to be at the airport that day. She did a little dance around the room and smiled, one big smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was surprised he'd done it. He would still go, but did he really care about her that much deep down inside?!?!

(sry if I go a little fast here. I can't think of stalling time.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru couldn't wait. It was like torture, especially since it was summer vacation. The days were so long. She decided to indulge herself in some housecleaning. It could really use it. She went through every room in that house, especially her room. She was done in about 3 days. 

_This is impossible!_ She thought. She cleaned everything in 3 days. She guessed she was very, very bored.

She went shopping and did simple chores around the house. Her mother was very impressed. She finally had a chance to rest a while. She needed it. 

Kaoru laid there, bored. It was a day before Kenshin was going to leave her forever. How would she survive?? She needed the caring Kenshin to watch over her and protect her. Her deep blue eyes got a mysterious, daydreaming look. She wished he wasn't going away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was packing, packing, packing that day. He packed a little bit of everything. He kept the phone number with him, just to remind him of what to come back for. He sighed and zipped up his suitcase. He would be going to Yale. They say it's supposed to be a great school. (hehehe) He sat on his bed and got a mystifying look in his eyes, thinking of life without Kaoru, Sano, and everyone he knew and loved.

--------------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came quick. Kenshin woke early and started to get ready. It was the only day, and last day for a year or so that he would see his parents and sister get up early in the morning. [Except when his parents went to work] They were all dressed like they were going to a funeral. He felt guilty for leaving them. They wouldn't come with him to the airport. He had decided. 

He left an hour before schedule. He hugged and kissed everyone. His father drove him to the airport.

"You know son, you don't have to go." His father tried to keep him from going. 

"It's the only way." Kenshin explained.

His father looked ahead. He nodded and opened the car door. He helped Kenshin with his luggage and added, "Good luck son."

"Thanks dad." Were Kenshin's last words.

Kenshin walked into the airport and traveled through the many different devices and finally managed to arrive at his terminal. He carried his luggage to a chair and sat down. He had 15 minutes before the flight. 15 minutes before Kaoru could show up. 15 minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru frantically got up at 8:00am. She threw on some clothes and was out the door in no time. She drove as fast as she could to the airport. Kenshin had not told her the terminal number. She went up to the information counter.

"Hello, how may I help you??" the information lady asked.

"I need to know where the flights are from here to California??" Kaoru asked.

"Ahhh.. Just one moment." The lady responded. She clicked the keyboard and the screen flashed.

"There is a flight in 10 minutes at terminal C17." She replied.

Kaoru ran of and turned around and yelled, "Thank-you!"

Kaoru ran and power walked. She went as fast as she could. She wished she wouldn't miss the flight. She prayed as she rode the little bus thing. The doors slid open and she sped off in the directions of the signs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat there. He checked his watch every few minutes.

_Maybe she doesn't care._

He got up to get ready to be called. He in seat R55, near the back. He saw a speeding person coming toward him. It stopped and glanced around. It spotted him and started toward him. It came into view and turned out it was Kaoru. She ran up to him.

"You're late." He said.

"Kenshin please don't go. You're my only hope in life. The only one I've truly loved, not some childish crush." Kaoru pleaded.

"I've got to do what I've got to do." He stated clearly.

She understood.

**_ROW R AND S!!!!_** They ticket people called.

Kenshin turned away and started to walk. Kaoru did something she thought she'd never do.

"Kenshin!" she called.

He spun around. She rushed up to him. Looked him in the eye and gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and watched as he turned back around and headed off. She lowered her head as he disappeared into the tunnel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin put his hand up to his lips. Why had she done that?? She only made it harder. He pressed forward, feeling his stomach shred after each step. 

He arrived on the plane and went to his seat. He fastened his seat belt to keep him from going anywhere. He looked out the window and saw the window to the airport. Though it, he saw a certain face with dark blue eyes with a hand against the window, shedding single tears. He was hallucinating already! Maybe he was or maybe not. He still forced himself to stay on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru had actually been at the window, shedding those tears. Once the plane began to move, she turned away. She was the one walking away now. Walking away from the soul mate that she would probably never see again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat there dumbly, thinking of his dream. The key. He thought about it. Was it the key to unlock her heart as well as his life?? He consulted this idea and comfirmed it. He unbuckled his seatbelt and sprang up. He tried to get to the isle but the attendant kept him there.

"Sir, please remain in your seat. We are about to take off." She insisted.

He gave up and went back to his seat. He sat there. Wondering if he would ever come back, or was he the one running this time. Running from all the things that brought him misery, yet joy with in the pain and suffering.

_________________________________________________________________________

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Told you you'd be at the edge of your seat, wide eyed. It was so sad, yet frustrating. He turned her down yet wants her. Tough life, no? Well u know the drill about reviews. Review, review, review!

Byes.

-s.w.i


	9. Running From Love

Take Me Away

Running from Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. (I have no more cute saying to go with it!!! Wahhhhhhh….)

AN: I feel inspired. Kare Kano has inspired me. It's so cute. I want to write a fan fic for it!!! Hehe. I have to come up with a plot though. If you know what I'm talking about give me some ideas in some reviews. Thx!!

I'm going to do some Sano and Megumi p.o.v!! Yeah!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin sat in his seat with a depressed look on his face. He couldn't understand himself! Why…Why had he gone away? He should have stayed, but...but he made things worse. All Kaoru had done was cry around him but it had different reasons. He felt so guilty. But what could he do?? He was stuck on this plane and there was no way to get back till a few weeks later. He was totally messed up. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru walked back to the shuttle. She hung her head in disappointment. Why did he leave?? Didn't he love her?? Why didn't he react to her kiss?? These questions only made her shed more tears. 

She walked back home and tried to forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano called Megumi after Kenshin got on the plane. 

"Megumi??" Sano said with a slight sad tone.

"Ya!" Megumi replied.

"Can you meet me by the old bank? I need to see your beautiful face, fox." Sano requested.

"Sure." Megumi agreed. She wanted to see him again too.

He hung up and grabbed his coat. He pushed open the door and walked out.

He leaned his back against the wall and waited for Megumi to show her face. She walked up and stood a few inches from his face. They hadn't seen each other since that day they had lunch. Sano started to flush, thinking of that memory. 

"What is it??" Megumi asked.

"I was thinking of how we met." He chuckled.

Megumi giggled a bit but got a straight face when he looked into her eyes with concern. She looked back with wonder. No one had told her.

"Kenshin left for America today. He is coming back for a while." Sano explained.

Megumi gasped. He really did that?? Sano looked away. Megumi gently took his face and turned it to her face. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him. He accepted and grabbed her. The kiss deepened. She felt relieved. He got rid of his sad feeling. The kiss broke and she analyzed his facial expression. He now had hope in his eyes. They were soft and gentle.

"Thank you." Sano said.

He moved in again. He picked up and held her like a baby. They nuzzled noses and smiled. Tears ran down Megumi's cheeks.

"I love you." Megumi whispered.

"I love you too." Sano agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru proceeded with being bored. She decided to take a part time job to pass the time and earn some extra cash. She searched around Tokyo for a good job. She found a nice clothing store to work in. She could discounts too! J She was going to be happy. She would have less time to hang out with Megumi but if it meant getting her mind off Kenshin, she'd do anything. Not that she didn't love him or anything.  She decided to call Megumi and see what was up.

"Hey! Megumi?" Kaoru asked.

"No, but do you want her??" the voice answered.

"Yes please." Kaoru felt a little embarrassed. Megumi had been picking up lately so she thought it was her.

"Ya!" Megumi came on.

"Hey! What's up?" Kaoru greeted.

"Stop it! I'm trying to talk!" Megumi said.

"What?!?!" Kaoru was confused.

"Oh. Sorry. You were saying." Megumi continued.

"Who's over!?!?!" Kaoru jumped with excitement.

"Ummmmmmm……." Megumi was a little nervous.

"Come on! It can't be anything special!" Kaoru urged her.

"Fine. Sano came over. STOP IT!!!!" Megumi confessed.

"Whoa!" Kaoru was surprised. She also felt a pang of sadness in her stomach. Sano?!?! Why did she have to bring him up?!?! She sighed. 

"I guess I'll leave you too alone." Kaoru teased.

"Shut up!" Megumi responded.

"Ja ne!" Kaoru hung up. She had major butterflies in her stomach. She tried to force them out, but only brought tears. (She's been having crying problems, I know.) She forced herself to stop and decided to go out and see what was new around Tokyo. She grabbed a jacket just in case and headed out into the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat there the whole time. He felt as guilty and sick as ever. 

**_Welcome to the _****_United States_****_! The time is now, _**_9:30am_******_. We hope to see you again!_ The over head announced.**

_Great! _Kenshin thought. He arrived at the place he didn't want to go anymore. He felt a bump when they landed. He gathered his things and waited for it to hook up with the tunnel thing. 

Another 15 minutes passed before he was able to leave the plane. He got up and walked out of the plane. He looked left and right and felt lost, lost in a world that he wasn't used to. He went toward the signs to the baggage. He picked up his army green suitcase and rolled it out of the airport. He waved a taxi and rode to the Holiday Inn. (hehe. Holiday Inn.) He waited to arrive at the hotel. He thought, he thought about home. He got home sick.

The car came to a jolting stop. He got out and took his luggage from the car. He looked up and the tall building. Its manila color reminded him of home. He walked in and went up to the counter. 

"I need a room." He tried to sound English. (American, English) 

"Yes. We have a nice suite. Would you like that one?" the assistant asked.

"Yes please." Kenshin replied.

"Alright. Fill out these papers and your room is number 150." She arranged the room.

Kenshin filled out the papers and took the key to his room. He found his room in the first level. He swiped the card and walked in. It had a bathroom and a twin bed. He dumped his stuff on the bed and started to unpack. He kept his clothes in his suitcase. He planned not to stay long. He had thought of a way to get back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru started to work the next day. She arrived in the store uniform and went to the manager.

"Hi! I'm knew. What should I do?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh! You must be Kaoru. Well… I'll let Kei show you around. How to work things, you know." The manager replied. (I borrowed Kei from Marmalade Boy.) He walked over to Kei and introduced them.

"Kei, this is our new employee. Please show her around." He requested.

"Alright." Kei nodded. "My name is Kei." He held out his hand.

Kaoru took it and they shook. "Here let me show you around." Kei took her hand and lead her to a room in the back. She entered a storage room. It was gray and different supplies.

"This is the storage room. You come here to get cleaning things." Kei explained. He took her throughout the store. It was the most fun she'd had in months. She actually smiled as Kei showed her around. She was beginning to like him. 

"Now." Kei continued. "You work the cash register and I'll help customers around the store." He smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'll go right away." Kaoru nodded. Kaoru ran up to the cash register and waited patiently for a costumer. She handled the payment well, since Kei had shown her. The rest of the day went as planned and she was working well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin called immediately to Sano when he thought of his brilliant idea. It would be embarrassing but might work. He dialed long distance and got an answer.

"Hello??" came a peppy voice.

"Sano?? It's Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"Whoa! How is it in America?" Sano said with a snobby tone.

"I need to get back!" Kenshin requested.

"And why is that??" Sano asked, interested.

"I have an idea." Kenshin continued. He told Sano his plan. Sano nearly jumped out of his socks it was such a good idea.

"Wow. You really want Kaoru now?? Don't you." Sano teased.

"Shut up! Your not in love, now are you??" Kenshin fought.

"Actually I am." Sano answered.

"Oh. And who's the lucky girl??" Kenshin asked.

"Megumi." Sano flared up with embarrassment.

"Oh. I see." Kenshin ended the conversation. "Back to the plan."

"Well, word on the street is that Kaoru's got her eyes on some gut she works with. The name's Jei or Kei or something." Sano warned him. "You better get back soon."

" I know, that I do." Kenshin said.

"Cya!" Sano hung up.

Kenshin quickly went out to the nearest Triple A he could find to get tickets back to Tokyo. He rushed out and wandered around the Californian city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was overjoyed to see Kei almost everyday. She'd stop by even if she didn't have work. One day, Kei was acting suspicious.

"Kaoru, can you come with me to the storage room? I need help." Kei asked.

Kaoru accepted and followed him to the storage room. He closed the door behind him. Kei walked up to her with a queer look in his eye. 

"Kaoru. I love you." Kei confessed.

"W-What?!?!" Kaoru was astonished.

"That's right." Kei confirmed his statement.

Kei grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Kaoru eagerly accepted. Kei let his grip weakened and pulled out. Kaoru stared up at him in disbelief. Yes, she had feelings for him, just no as strong.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

This is a chappie to start up the plan for the next. You'll find out soon enough. I'm srry to the good fans out there. I'll have to end this soon. Maybe a few more chappies but I don't know how much longer I can stretch it. Sry!!

Well, I hope you like this chappie! Review please! It's everywhere, I know.

-s.w.i


	10. Forever More

Take Me Away Forever More  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. I love Kenshin though.  
  
AN: I'm happy to let you know that I have about two more ideas that could stretch at least 3 or 4 chappies!! It's been fun writing! Maybe I can think up of another plot and make a new story. Well, wish me luck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll leave it up for others to review. I'll leave it for the summer at least. You can read it again and again and agiain.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
Kaoru looked away. Her heart belonged to Kenshin. He was never going to come back though! She should move on now and never think of him again. She looked into Kei's passionate eyes. Her eyes filled with tears for the thought of Kenshin lingered on him. She rest her head on his chest and began to sob.  
  
"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kei asked curiously.  
  
"I'm confused." She came out.  
  
"And how is that??" Kei wondered.  
  
"I love another man, but you-you are another I love. I want to know if I should wait or if I should move on to you." Kaoru explained.  
  
Kei looked at the door and thought. His answer was what she expected.  
  
"Come with me. This man you speak of has broken your heart. Why stay with him??" Kei replied.  
  
"He loved me. I loved him. Or at least that's what I thought. All these problems came and split us and now, my heart is just the same." Kaoru moaned. "We were going to live happily ever after. But now, that will never come true." She started to weep at the thought.  
  
Kei nodded and lightly glided her head to meet his eyes. "Clearly he is not coming back. Why stay with a man who left you?? Who gave you no hope? I'll let you think if you like. I will respect your answer, no matter what." Kei stood up straight with pride.  
  
Kaoru nodded and wiped her eyes. IS THERE ANYONE WORKING IN THIS STORE!!!!!!!!! A roar from outside the door was heard.  
  
"I'll get that. You freshen up." Kei handled the situation. He left and Kaoru followed shortly behind and headed to the bathroom. She dampened her hands with cold water and dabbed her eyes. She splashed some water on her face and dried off with some paper towels. She felt ready to work and retuned to the cash register.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this??" Kei was worried.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Kaoru assured him with a friendly smile. He nodded and walked away to help costumers around the store. Kaoru was still stuck on who she should choose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin went to the front desk and asked where he could get a flight to Tokyo. She was very kind and said she could arrange it.  
  
"We have a flight in 5 days. It's a direct flight. Goes to Tokyo Airport. Is that ok??" she informed him.  
  
"That would be great." Kenshin accepted.  
  
She printed out the ticket and he handed her his credit card. She swiped it and he took the tickets and headed back to the hotel. He would have to plan this out carefully. He decided to do a little site seeing while he was there.  
  
The next day, he was off to Disney Land. He couldn't wait. Kaoru would've loved it. He took a bus and waited in the line to get in. He got in and started to the roller coasters. He went on every coaster imaginable. He was having a blast. There was a gift shop. He went in and decided to get every one a souvenir, especially Kaoru.  
  
He picked out each and every gift with special care. He had a few stuffed animals and different nick-nacks. He found a gold locket in the shape of Mickey ears. He thought it was perfect. A souvenir that was a special gift. He paid and left. He thought he'd have to work extra to pay his bills. He was really tired. It was about 9:50pm. He wandered the park for something to do. I started to get dark. He stood and stared at the sky.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Fireworks were shooting every which way. His eyes sparkled in the shimmering lights. He looked around to see everyone with another person. He felt terrible.  
  
Kaoru would love this. I wish I brought her with me!  
  
He hung his head in disappointment. He looked up at the sky for one more glance of joy. He found his way out of the park. He went back to the hotel. He laid his souvenirs on the floor and got ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru was tossing and turning. Kei or Kenshin?? Kei or Kenshin?? She was completely messed up. She needed to talk to Megumi in the morning.  
  
She woke and felt terrible. She had this day off. She woke up slowly and called Megumi at a decent hour.  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru greeted Megumi.  
  
"Hi. What's up??" Megumi said in a groggy voice.  
  
"I need to talk. You know Kei?? Well, he said he loved me yesterday." Kaoru explained.  
  
"Did you accept?!?!?" Megumi interrupted excitedly.  
  
"I need to think about it. But, do you think I should wait for Kenshin?? I mean my heart is stuck on him." Kaoru felt her heart thump.  
  
"Kenshin will be gone for a year or so. I'd go with Kei." Megumi advised.  
  
"I know, but what if he comes back, or something?? My heart is split." Kaoru protested.  
  
"Well, it seems like your decision." Megumi left her stuck.  
  
"Oh. You were a lot of help." Kaoru said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, your welcome!" Megumi welcomed her.  
  
"I guess I'll think today. Bye." Kaoru got in a frustrated mood.  
  
"Bye!" Megumi replied perkily.  
  
Kaoru sighed and started to think about her condition.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin continued his site seeing. Days passed in a flash. Before he knew it, he had one day to plan. He scrambled into action. He carefully planned out what should happen. He hoped Kaoru wouldn't reject him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------*------------------------ ----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin was on his flight home. He sat and looked out the window. He was full of energy. He couldn't wait to get back and confess his love to Kaoru. He wouldn't know how he would do it, but he'd manage. He had his souvenirs with him in two bags. He sat with anxiety written all over him. All he had to do was wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru made up her mind. She was going to go with Kei. The chances of Kenshin coming back were slim. Kaoru went over to the clothing store the day Kenshin was flying back. She entered the store. The little bell ringed. Kei looked up. She had the look that said she made her mind up.  
  
"Kei." She said. "I've decided to-to go with you."  
  
He smiled softly and walked up to her. She looked into his friendly eyes. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Good choice." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I have to go." Kaoru responded politely.  
  
"Good Bye." Kei closed the conversation.  
  
Kaoru walked out and went home. She went to the mailbox and checked the mail. It was early evening. An invitation was addressed to her. It read:  
  
Dear Miss Kaoru,  
  
Please attend my little gathering and 6:00pm. It will be tonight a the Dendles downtown. Please. This is urgent. Come at any cost.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
Kaoru looked at it, perplexed. She was going to go. She had nothing better to do and didn't sound threatening. (Stupid little girl. I warn other people not to attend "little gatherings" from anonymous people.) It was about 5:00. She had an hour to get ready. She quickly rushed up to her room and started to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin was sneaking around, putting letters in everyone's mailboxes. He quickly rushed off to Dendles (made up. Don't know where I got the name.) and made reservations. He would have to do the most embarrassing thing in his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru left and made it there a little late. When she walked in, she gasped and felt like fainting. Kenshin stand on the stage. He was singing I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan. She felt tears come to her eyes. He had done this for her. When the song ended, he hopped off the stage and walked to Kaoru. She ran up to him, arms up. She ran into his arms and Kenshin spun her around and put her down.  
  
"Kaoru. I love you." Kenshin murmured into her ear.  
  
"I love you too." Kaoru confessed.  
  
They locked lips. Every one around the small café started to clap. Kenshin and Kaoru burned red. Kaoru remembered Kei.  
  
"Ummm. Kenshin." Kaoru was nervous. "I already hooked up with a guy at work."  
  
"Oh." Kenshin looked sad.  
  
"It's ok." Kaoru reassured him. "I'll fix this up."  
  
He smiled at her. "I always knew you were mine." He hugged here again.  
  
"I invited everyone else. They should come in a while. Want to order some coffee??" Kenshin suggested.  
  
"Sure." Kaoru agreed.  
  
They sat down and chatted a bit. Kenshin glanced at his watch.  
  
"They should be coming any minute." Kenshin noted.  
  
He stood up and went to the door. Everyone was chatting when they walked in. They looked around and saw Kenshin. They all stared in amazement.  
  
"What brought you back??" Sano spoke up. He used his sly, suspicious voice.  
  
"Well." Kenshin blushed from head to toe. "I missed you guys." Kenshin made up the lame excuse.  
  
"Hai." Sano let him off the hook.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat?? I have some things to give." Kenshin stated.  
  
They all obeyed and joined some tables together and sat. Kenshin went over to his bags and took out everything.  
  
"I went to Disney Land and got some souvenirs for all of you." Kenshin pointed to his gifts.  
  
One by one, he handed out each present. He got to Kaoru and stopped. He blushed a little.  
  
"Kaoru, I got you this." He thrust the present toward her. She courteously accepted and unwrapped it. Kenshin sat and played with his thumbs. She opened the lid and pulled out the necklace. Everyone gasped. Kaoru stared in awe.  
  
"W-Wow. Th-thank you" Kaoru stuttered.  
  
"You're welcome." Kenshin politely responded.  
  
Kaoru leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned the color of his hair once more. She unhooked the chain and gently rehooked it around her neck. They continued to have a small snack and dessert. They laughed and joked around. Kenshin told them about all the sites he'd visited. They all had a good time.  
  
It started to get late and everyone started to leave. Megumi and Sano left first, hand in hand. Kenshin parents left next and told him to come home when he was finished. He kissed them good bye and turned to Kaoru.  
  
"I'll be leaving I guess." Kaoru got up and grabbed her jacket. She attempted to pass Kenshin out the door. Kenshin wouldn't allow that. He grabbed her wrist and kept her by the door. She looked up at him. His eyes sparked amber. He leaned into a kiss. Kaoru felt him dig deeper and hit her heart. She felt herself melt. Kenshin pulled out and let go of her. She looked up at him with grateful eyes.  
  
"Stop by my place tomorrow!!" Kaoru stuffed a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"But." But Kaoru had left before he could finish.  
  
He opened his hand and unfolded the crinkled paper. It listed Kaoru's address. He looked at her fading and smiled.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I like this chappie. I figured out the story's ending! Don't worry, it won't be soon! Hehe. It's perfect. ::sigh::  
  
Read my Bio. It's awesome. It's funny too. It's true. I can't remember anything. I have problems. I can't wait to write more!!  
  
-s.w.i 


	11. Hope Lies Within

Take Me Away

Hope Lies Within

Disclaimer: I love Kenshin. I don't own it though… 

AN: HIHI!!! I saw Kenshin episode 1!! It was so adorable. I'll download the rest once I get a chance. YEAH!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin paid for the dinner and went home. He felt happy and refreshed. He was finally going to be with Kaoru. He could feel himself bubble with joy. His family greeted him like he'd never left. He swiftly unpacked and was immediately bored. What was he to do until tomorrow?? He sat on his bed and began to day dream about Kaoru. About her deep, enchanting blue eyes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was hard at work being sneaky. She had to try to think of a way to get Kei out. She already agreed to be with him. But how, how was she going to be able to shake him off?? She needed a good reason and she needed one fast.

Kaoru rehearsed and rehearsed different scenarios. She thought and thought till her brain was about to explode. She took a rest and fell asleep. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into her dream world.

--------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kaoru woke with a shiver down her spine. Not only was she cold, she was scared. She got up and pulled her covers down and snuggled under them. Her thoughts moved here and there. She thought of Kenshin, Kei and work. Work! Her eyes popped open and she pushed her covers off. She got up and felt her clothes all twisted around. She straightened herself out and threw on some new clothes. All her thoughts off yesterday flooded her mind. She hastily made her to the bathroom to tame her hair from her uneasy sleep. She rushed out the door and yelled 'Bye' to her mother on her way out.

She sped as fast as she could down the street, going over everything on the way. She arrived and parked her car. She walked casually in and saw Kei had already arrived. She walked to the employee room and grabbed her apron. She tied it on when Kei walked in.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you walk in." Kei talked in a relaxed tone.

"Oh. Hi." Kaoru answered in a small voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Kei walked toward her.

Kaoru stepped back a bit. "Ummmm… There was actually something we need to talk about."

"What is it?!?" Kei ran the top of his finger on her cheek.

Kaoru got a huge lump in her throat. "I can't see you." She looked down at the floor.

"Why!?!?!" Kei got an angry attitude.

"Something's come up. I'm so so sorry." Kaoru got a little more confident.

"What kind of thing??" Kei tried to squeeze the truth out of her.

"It's personal business." Kaoru fought back.

"That Kenshin boy's come back, hasn't he??" Kei guessed.

"Well," Kaoru had trouble to hide the truth.

"You tell him that you're mine! I'm not going to lose you!" Kei grabbed her wrist and threw her to the wall. He pressed a kiss on her lips and let her go. She slapped him and made it echo.

"How dare you!!!!!!!!" Kaoru was speechless. "You said you'd accept my decision. I just happened to change my mind!"

"I never said you could!" Kei was going crazy.

"It's not about what you say!!!" Kaoru fought back with the best reasons she could.

"You do as I say. Get back to work!!" Kei shouted. Kaoru turned on her heel and walked out the door. Kei followed and got right behind her. He pinched he booty. She jumped in surprise. She turned around and scowled at Kei. He pretended to go back to work. She continued work all day. She watched her back all the time. She couldn't trust Kei anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat restless all day. 

_Kaoru was probably at work still. She told me that she doesn't get off until __4:00__._

He found various things to do but they only lasted a few minutes. The time wouldn't pass. He couldn't wait! He would finally be able to claim Kaoru as his. His love for her burned in himself. It showed in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru finally got off work. She was relieved. Kei hadn't done anything funny since that morning. She still had to watch her back, though. She had to tell Kenshin he would know what to do! 

She hurried home and changed into some nicer clothes. She mended her loose hair and shone with beauty.

-----------------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin went over about 5:00 to give Kaoru time to freshen up. Girls always took forever to get ready so he was sure to give her plenty of time.

He walked up to the house. He looked up. It was huge. He rang the doorbell. He heard a rush of footsteps and some shouts. The door opened slowly. A face peeked out. Kenshin let a smile creep on to his face. The door swung up open. Kaoru glistened in the sun. Kaoru ran up to him.

"Oh Kenshin. I'm glad you came." Kaoru hugged him.

"Well, I was bored so I decided to stop by." Kenshin joked.

"Kenshin!!" Kaoru roared.

"Sorry Sorry." Kenshin apologized. "I wanted to see you all day." He got serious.

"Me too." Kaoru agreed. "Please, come in."

He stepped in the enormous house and looked around in amazement. "How big is this house?!?!" Kenshin was in awe.

"Well, pretty big to you. Let's put it that way." Kaoru walked on.

They proceeded to Kaoru room. Kenshin stopped at the door.

"I'm- I'm allowed in your room??" Kenshin was a bit nervous.

"Sure, why not??" Kaoru hung her head off the side of the bed.

"Well…" Kenshin explained, "I always get hurt when I enter rooms suddenly, that I do."

"Oh. Well. It's ok." Kaoru assured him.

Kenshin slowly stepped into the room and peered around. "Nice." He muttered.

"Kenshin. I need to talk to you. I have sort of a… problem." Kaoru requested.

"Go ahead." Kenshin let her continued.

Kaoru explained the whole situation with Kei. Kenshin nodded and 'hmm'ed a bit. She told him about the thing this morning. That's when Kenshin started to get mad.

"HE WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Kenshin roared.

"That's right. I can't get him to go away." Kaoru gave details.

Kenshin eyes turned amber. "Why don't we go down and pound that bitch right now!?!?!" Kenshin suggested with a flare of anger in his voice.

"Whoa tiger. We can't go now. I don't have work tomorrow but we can stop by." Kaoru back away a little.

"Fine." Kenshin respected Kaoru's wishes.

Kaoru walked up to Kenshin. "Please hold me. I'm scared." Kaoru placed her head on his chest.

Kenshin hesitated for a second but reassured himself she meant it. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her warm body. They stood there in silence, in each other's arms, savoring the moment. Kaoru fidgeted a little and Kenshin let go. They stared into each other's eyes. Kenshin's eyes speckled amber. He leaned over and kissed Kaoru. She kissed back. It felt like good old times.

Suddenly, the door swung open with a huge crash. Kei stood there amongst the broken door. Kaoru jumped back in fear. Kenshin's eyes flared amber. He was going to defend his love, no matter the cost. 

"Well, well… if it isn't Kaoru and her little, play-boy." Kei snickered.

"Leave! Or die." Kenshin warned.

"Oooo… the pretty boy is going to hurt me!!" Kei agitated Kenshin more.

Kenshin wished he brought his sword. "Ok… We'll fight to the death. Whoever wins gets Kaoru." Kenshin was sure he could beat him.

"Ahh, Ahh. I am a kendo master. You stand no chance." Kei's eyes flared a mysterious burnt orange color.

Kenshin ignored the eye color. He found the closest thing to a sword he could and pointed it forward. Kenshin was ready for battle.

The two stood in a fighting stance. They waited for the other to make a move. The house was silent. They were both breathing hard. Kei lunged forward. Kenshin blocked the easy attack. 

They went back in forth. Kei lunged, Kenshin attacked. Kei plunged forward once again. Kenshin twisted his arm and pinned him on the floor. Kenshin looked him deep in the eye. Kenshin fell back in astonish meant. Kei propped himself by the elbows.

"Why the sudden change of heart??" he was confused.

"Your-you're my brother!" Kenshin stuttered.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

That was not in my plans. I thought that up at the end. Ooooooo… this will make it a bit longer. Hehehe

SCHOOL ISN'T OVER YET!!!!!!!!!!! UGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-s.w.i


	12. The Unsettling Truth

Take Me Away

The Unsettling Truth

Disclaimer: Hmmmmmmm… I think you know by now. (that I don't own Kenshin, that I don't)

AN: I like writin. It's fun. I'll have problems during they're relationship. How's that sound?? Good. Now…(drumroll) the story……

______________________________________________________________________________

"NO I'M NOT!!!!" Kei shouted. "I'm an only child. It's not possible."

"You-Your eyes. They turn a burnt orangish color when you get mad." Kenshin explained. "Only I can do that. Oh, yes. I remember now. At that building along time ago, we got split up. I never found you again."

"You-Your that boy. In my memory. My brother." Kei looked at him in suspicion. "Wow. You are."

"Stop fighting. I'm sure we can settle this. We have to go to my parents. We need to talk." Kenshin recommended. 

"Ok." Kei was still stunned.

Kaoru watched from the corner in the room. After that she fainted. The two boys heard the thump of her body and looked over. They rushed over and helped her to her bed. Kei raced down to the kitchen the get an ice pack. Kenshin held her hand and muttered different, various things to himself.

The two boys aided Kaoru back to consciousness. 

"Wha-Where am I??" Kaoru's eyes fluttered open.

"Are you ok?? You're in your bed. This is Kenshin." Kenshin jumped from subject to subject.

"Kenshin??" Kaoru asked.

"Ya." Kenshin answered.

"Kiss me." She replied.

Kenshin bent over and kissed her red lips. Kaoru felt the life flow into her again. She moved her hand up to her head. Her head pounded. She rubbed her temples and the pain settled down. She pushed herself up and sat against her pillows. 

"Take it easy." Kei warned her as he passed. He was tidying up the mess they made.

"I'll be okay. So you two are at good terms??" Kaoru asked.

"We have to talk to my parents. But, we hope to find some things out." Kenshin answered.

"Who won?? Remember the fight to the death?? Who will take me??" Kaoru teased.

"I will. We decided that you loved me more." Kenshin bragged.

"No. I was just being nice you know." Kei fought back.

"Fine." Kenshin didn't feel like fighting.

"Oh." Kaoru said. She thought about how much they acted like brothers.

-------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru sent the boys off home. Kei went to Kenshin's apartment for a few answers.

They walked over and conversed about what had happened. They thought back to all of their memories. They were faint and just clips. They took about 15 minutes to go to Kenshin's apartment. Kenshin lead Kei up the elevator to the door. He pushed it open. It was busy as usual. His mother in the kitchen, father on the couch and sister in her room. 

"Hey!" Kenshin hollered. Everyone paused at glared ay him. He blushed slightly and continued, "Mom, Dad, we need to have a talk."

"What about??" His mother left the kitchen and approached him.

"This is Kei. We just found out that we're brothers. I need to know who I am." Kenshin said bluntly.

"You're our…"his mother was cut off.

"I think it's time we told him." His father put his hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Tell me what???" Kenshin was surprised.

"Let's sit down. I'll make some tea." His mother choked out. She was about to cry. Kenshin hated that.

Kenshin and cautiously walked over to the couch and took a seat. They waited for the tea to finish and poured themselves each a glass.

"Honey. We need to talk about what you were talking about." His mother implicated.

"Yes. Kei is my brother. I need to know why you abandoned him." Kenshin reminded her.

His mother broke into tears. "You're-You're…" But that was all she could manage.

His father took one last sip of tea. "Son. We want you to know that we love you. And we always will."

Kenshin knew something astonishing was going to happen. He could tell when his father called him 'son' it always meant something was up.

"Son, you're adopted." He came out.

Kenshin stared at him. His jaw dropped to the floor. "Oro!?!?" he whispered softly. He sat there with this astonished look.

Finally, he got up and ran out of the room. He burst through the door and kept on running. He ran and ran until they couldn't see his figure anymore.

"So that explains it." Kei wasn't as hurt. "Please. Tell me how you got Kenshin. Maybe I will be able to convince him to come back. I am his brother after all."

"All right." His father gave in. "It all started when…"

**

His mother and I decided to adopt a baby. Of course, his mother had pregnancy problems and couldn't conceive a child. We planned to go to China and get a little orphan there. 

We were set to go and had left the house. We were walking down to the airport when we found a little boy running down the sidewalk. It was Kenshin. We stopped him and asked him what was wrong.

"My parents were killed." He spoke.

We decided to take him in. We waited to see his identification from the police and sent a notice out. No one had recognized the child so we took him in. He's been ours ever since a little boy.

**

"As you see, we took him because we found him. We had no clue what happened to his parents or that he had a brother. I knew we should have told him sooner." Kenshin's father looked disappointed.

"Well, it's good to know that you took him out of your own heart. I'll see if I can find him and tell him. Thanks again." Kei replied and got up from the couch. He walked to the slightly open door and casually left. He would have to think if he was going to find Kenshin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin now was somberly walking past Kaoru's house. He had no means to enter but had just come to it. He stopped and looked at it. He continued on. He wasn't meant for Kaoru anymore. 

Kaoru apparently saw Kenshin and came bounding out.

"KENSHIN KENSHIN KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru chanted with delight. She pounced up to him and sprang on his back. Kenshin lurched forward in shock.

He processed what had happened and threw Kaoru off. He continued to walk on like nothing had happen.

"Kenshin??" Kaoru pressed forward. 

She rotated his head with her hand. Kenshin furiously smacked her hand away; his eyes were a mystic amber. She looked at him in astonish and fright. Kenshin realized what he had done. He stared at her in despair and sin. He turned away and ran. Kaoru watched as he ran away. It reminded her of her, in times of trouble. Kenshin let her go. She would do the same. She let him and turned back toward her beautiful home and fell to her knees to weep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin looked up a few blocks down. He was near the woods. He ran faster. He headed for the cabin. Maybe it wasn't too late to not move in! He would be a hermit for the rest of his life. Away from the world, living on his own.

The minutes passed and he took a few, brief breaks and dashed on through the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru walked back into her home, her eyes red and swollen from tears. 

_Everything was supposed to be ok! We were supposed to live happily ever after!_

These thoughts haunted her mind. She had to think of a way to get Kenshin back. She didn't even know what was wrong! She felt the weight of guilt gain upon her. Suddenly, she saw Kei walk up to her. She hadn't entered her house yet. She waited for him to reach her house. 

"Kei?? What are you doing here??" she curiously asked.

"Kenshin was just told his unforgivable past. He ran off. I need your help to get him back!!" Kei smoothly spoke.

"What was his past??" Kaoru needed the whole truth.

"He was adopted. They never told him. He got really angry. He ran off. I think he was serious. I don't know why he was so upset." Kei explained.

"Oh my god!" Kaoru felt so sorry for Kenshin. "It must have been horrible to just learn that you're adopted when you're that old. No wonder he ran off like that!"

"So. Will you help me??" Kei went back to the subject.

"Of course! I am his girlfriend after all." Kaoru stood proudly.

"Don't remind me." Kei said solemnly. 

Kaoru got to work right away. Kaoru named all the places he might go. Like usual clubs and such. They headed out, cell phones in hand. They searched far and wide. They asked around but no one had seen Kenshin. They were lost in an endless mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin had gone far. He figured that no one had followed him. He slowed down to a jog. He needed to get there as fast as he could. He saw the faint line of cabin up ahead. He gave a sigh a relief and pushed on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru and Kei now resorted to friends and family. They surveyed around. They asked Sano, his parents, sister. They got the same places and a few more. Sano now learning of Kenshin's disappearance joined the search. They went by car and searched everywhere. They went around Tokyo and searched the streets and questioned local people around the city. No sign. Kaoru sparked the best idea.

"I think I know where he ran off to. Let me have the wheel and ask no questions!" She snapped.

"Ok!" Sano was driving and leaped out of the car in fear of getting hurt.

Kaoru scooted over to the wheel and waited for Sano to get into the passenger seat. She stepped on the gas and were off toward her house. 

"Why are we going!?!?!?!?" Sano asked.

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS!!!!!" Kaoru roared. She didn't want to tell what the place was.

"Ok,ok,ok,ok,ok,ok,ok,ok,….." Sano backed off.

They sped off into the woods. Kaoru went as fast as she could and still be able to control the car. The car jumbled all around from the rocky road. The two passengers held on for dear life. 

"S-S-S-low d-d-d-own!" Kei shouted.

Kaoru gritted her teeth and paid no attention. Her hands sweat as she gripped the steering wheel. She began to slow down as the cabin became closer and closer. 

Once they were of 10 yards of the cabin, she slowed to a halt. She flung open the car door and called for the others.

"Sano! Kei! Out!" she ordered. They quietly obeyed. Sano was unnoticeably sweating nervously. They rushed off to the cabin and Kaoru nearly knocked down the wood door. 

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" She cried. The silent halls echoed. She furiously rushed inside and barged into every door to look for Kenshin. She unhopefully crashed on the couch and sighed in surrender.

"I can't find him…" she muttered doubtfully. She was in hard thought now. She replayed everywhere they had gone during the kidnap. Moment by moment, she replayed, remembering everything almost perfectly. "The field!" she sprang up.

She raced out of the door and out to the open grass. The boys caught up, and look at each other puzzled. Kaoru scanned out around the field. She saw a shadowy body sitting by a tree looking out toward the sky. She scampered over to her sweetheart and stood there.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you." Kenshin turned to look up at her. He smiled.

"Get UP!" Kaoru demanded. 

Kenshin obeyed. The two faced each other like they were about to kiss. The sweet music played in the background. Suddenly: 

_*SLAP*_

The music was cut off. (the music is a joke for strange people who don't know.) Kenshin got the little spiral things in his eyes. "Oro!?!?!!?!?" 

"That's what you get. Don't run off like that!" Kaoru surprised everyone.

Kenshin looked at her with sharp, piercing eyes. "I had my reasons." Kenshin said in a cold voice.

"Umm… about that…" Kei spoke up from the background.

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru roared. "I'll explain," Kaoru she calmed down.

Kaoru went through the whole thing. Kenshin stood and studied her face in awe. Was she making this up??

"It's not the truth. I remember it crystal clear." Kenshin stated.

"What??" Everyone perked up. It was getting interesting.

"Do I have to explain it??" Kenshin moaned. It was very complicated.

"Yes please do. We have all day." Kaoru patted some grass down and took a seat.

Kenshin gave in with a huge sigh. He sat down and started. (This is where my knew knowledge of Kenshin comes in! With a small twist of my own. I kind of mixed the past with the present. It's confusing. Just follow the story and you'll be ok.)

*********************************

Kenshin's Story

"I remember being little and our parents had died. Kei and mine of course. We were split apart. A kind man took me in his care. He taught me a sword style that was basically undefeatable. He trained me and trained me well. I became what everyone feared. I was Battousi the Manslayer. (Is it spelled right??) My past haunts me. I tried very hard to forget. I couldn't let go of the painful cries of men dying. My rage was unbearable. I had a ritual done to make me forget my past. It was suppose to keep me from remembering. It failed."

Kenshin looked aside in thought. 

"I now remember everything. That story that my parents told you was only partly true. They found me on the streets, wandering. They took me to their home and cared for me. Until now do I remember. I don't know why that unlocked all of the memories. This is why I ran. I ran in fear that I would hurt you, Kaoru, or any of my friends."

**********************************

"What?!?!?!" Kaoru stared in disbelief. "I've heard of the Battousi in legends but that was from many years ago! How is this possible?!?!" she was totally confused.

"Ahhhhhh… Many people ponder. I'm not exactly sure, that I'm not." He gazed ahead.

All eyes were on him. They studied his puzzled face. Finally, Sano spoke up.

"I-I…" His hands turned clammy. "Never mind." He muttered.

"What??" Kaoru turned to him.

"It's nothing." Sano looked down at the bright green grass.

"Why don't we crash at the cabin over there??" Kei suggested. "It is getting late."

They all agreed and headed into the small cabin. They took off their shoes and Kenshin and Kaoru took the bed, while Sano and Kei took the couches and armchairs. Sano was shaking and sweating like crazy. No one noticed.

------------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone arose bright and early. Sano looked super distressed. He wondered why no one had noticed.

Kenshin, being the guy that he is, made rice balls for breakfast! Yum! Everyone ate up and rested on the armchairs.

"Kenshin, are you sure you're ok?!?!" Kaoru asked with worry.

"I will be fine, that I will." Kenshin answered. He looked up and studied Sano's face. "Sano, you look distressed."

"Ummmm… Yes. Don't I?!?!?" Sano stuttered.

Kaoru now noticed. "Oh my! You're shaking! Tell us while we're still in the confession stage." She kindly stated.

"Well, ummmm… you swear you won't get mad?" Sano checked her first.

"Why would I?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Oh, you will." Sano warned her.

"Well, go on" Kenshin urged him.

"Well, you know the kidnap??" Sano brought up the subject.

Everyone stared intensely and nodded.

"I-I started it. I was the low voice." Sano confessed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sry if this chappie took a while. I wasn't in my writing mood. It's been a dramatic like 2 weeks. Very dramatic. Believe me. Well, how'd you like it?? Sano was a bad boy, Sano was a bad boy!! Think how Kaoru would react! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Well, I'll make a deal with you. You give me at least 10 reviews this chapter, and I'll speed up the next chapter! You don't know how fast I'll go. So keep reviewing!!!!!!!!


	13. Confessed

Take Me Away

Confessed

AN: WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS!?!?!?!?!?! I want reviews. No one loves me anymore. L I feel alone. 

Well anyway, I just went to Florida to visit my gparents. And, of course, I went to Disney World. No worries. I went swimming. And…that's about it! It was fun!

Well, here's the story!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"YOU WHAT!" Kaoru roared. 

Kei and Kenshin struggled to keep Kaoru back. With all of her rage, she broke through the two strong men and made her way to Sano. 

"You son of a bitch! What the hell were you thinking!?!?!?!" Kaoru punched Sano. Sano became swirly eyed and fell to the floor. She continuously kicked Sano on the floor. Kenshin and Kei then recovered from their fall and went to save Sano once again. They pulled Kaoru back. Kenshin did the only thing he could think of to do. He planted a kiss on her. She instantly stopped and stood in surprise. She soaked up the moment and they pushed her down to the sofa.

"Kaoru. Calm down." Kenshin ordered her. 

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't try that with me." Kenshin warned. She looked over at Sano and gave a sigh of surrender.

Immediately after that, the two conscious boys went to tend Sano's wounds. Kaoru sat there like a good girl but had the urge to go kick Sano some more.

A few minutes later, Sano regained consciousness and sat in an armchair. He was able to speak so they began to pound him with questions.

"Sano, why the hell did you do that??" Kenshin mocked Kaoru, in a good way.

"Well, I was just doing Kenshin a favor. He hadn't had a girl in ages so I thought you were a good choice. It was only a matter of time. I thought you two were perfect. I mean you already met and stuff." Sano explained.

"You were doing _me_ a favor?!?!? That was not a favor. It started the whole thing! God Sano, you're such an asshole." Kenshin made a comeback.

"Well, I got something good out of it!" Sano grinned.

"Don't make me punch you again!" Kaoru warned. She tried to hold back the fury in her voice.

"Okokokokokokok…" Sano back off.

"I still don't understand why you would hook two almost complete strangers up!" Kaoru argued.

"I told you. Doin Kenshin a favor. That's me!" Sano explained once more.

"Well its your fault the whole thing started. I mean the kidnap, the hospital, the rape, the lunch…" she was interrupted.

"The what??" Kenshin thought he miss heard.

"The lunch??" Kaoru thought that was what he meant.

"No the thing before that." Kenshin corrected her. All eyes were fixed on her pale face.

"Oh, you mean the rap-" Kaoru felt the hands around her. The pain. Tears dripped out of her ocean blue eyes. She stopped.

"YOU WERE RAPED!?!?!?!?!" Kenshin asked in astonishment.

"Not really rape. More, violation." Kaoru managed before the tears came pouring out.

"Who. Who. Tell me who!" Kenshin shook Kaoru by the shoulders. His eyes were now pure amber.

"K-Kenshin. Calm down. You're going to hurt her!" Kei tried to pry his hands off her shoulders.

He removed his hand from her shoulder and knocked Kei to the ground with much force.

"Back off! Kaoru! Answer!" Kenshin was furious.

"A-A-Aoshi." She suttered looking up at him in fear. She felt like she was about to get killed.

"Aoshi?? Aoshi?? That bastard boyfriend you had before me?? Where is he?" Kenshin demanded.

"America. He moved the day before the day we had lunch." Kaoru stated.

"He did it the day before we had lunch! Is that why you ran away??" Kenshin interrogated her more.

"Yes. Yes, it's all true!" Kaoru burst out.

Kenshin loosened his grip and sat back. "That bastard. I will kill him if he ever comes within 10 yards of you." Kenshin solemnly swore.

Kaoru hugged Kenshin and buried her head in his chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kei and Sano sat there, stupefied. They stared at the situation and thought. "Gezzz… Didn't think that could've happened." Sano wondered out loud.

"That you didn't!" Kenshin gave him an evil glare.

Sano just gave a nervous smile and chuckled a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long time of moaning and bickering at Sano, they all decided to head back home. Kenshin was still angry about the whole "violation" thing. He was protective of Kaoru. He _would_ kill him. 

They all jumped in the car and headed back. Of course, Sano was stuck in the back next to Kei. Sano now cringed in fear if anyone looked at him, Kenshin especially. 

They all arrived at their homes. Kenshin went over to Kaoru's house for some encouraging and support, for each. 

They arrived home and Kaoru's mother rushed over to her and hugged her.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" her mother practically cried.

"It's a long story… Tell you later." Kaoru tried to get her mother off her case.

"Well," her mother let go and took a step back, "Who's your friend??"

"Oh, right," Kaoru wondered if she should lie or tell the truth, "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Kenshin" deciding on the truth.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend??" Her mother asked.

"Oh, we've known each other for a while and had a few situations," she smiled and saw Kenshin out of the corner of her eye, "and we've finally been able to get together." Kenshin tried his best to keep from laughing. 

"Oh, ok… Well, I'll bring you up some lemonade later." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Kenshin and Kaoru headed upstairs to her room. He walked into her room and looked around.

"Whoa…" Kenshin breathed.

"What?? It's just my room." Kaoru walked to her bed. "Come sit next to me." She beckoned.

Kenshin walked over to the bed and sat next to Kaoru. He looked up and around. He faced her.

"My room is just a cor…" Kaoru stopped him and gave him a small kiss.

Kenshin looked back at her and planted on back on her. This one lasted. They sat there in each other's arms kissing deeply.

Suddenly, the door knob rattled. The door swung open. There stood…. (should I say?? Maybe I will, maybe I won't)

AOSHI!! He stood there. 

Kenshin and Kaoru immediately unlocked their lips and looked toward the door.

"Aoshi…" Kenshin muttered. (This is going to be a little weird.)

Kenshin looks at Kaoru. She nods her head. 

"Do you have my sword??" Kenshin whispers.

"In the closet." Kaoru answered.

Kenshin stands up and walks over to her closet. He slid the door open and his sword lay on the floor. He picked it up and attached it to his waste. He spun around. Aoshi had taken Kaoru in his arms. He had a sword up to her throat.

Kaoru closed her eyes and felt her father's arms around her. She began to feel tears stream down her cheeks.

"Drop the sword old buddy, and she won't get hurt." Aoshi demanded.

Kenshin untied his sword and threw it to the floor. Aoshi threw the girl to the floor. 

"Now, surrender. You won't be hurt, unless you don't cooperate." Aoshi ordered.

Kenshin's violet eyes turned a sharp amber. He looked around. 

"Don't think your silly eyes will scare me away. I've improved. Don't try to fight." Aoshi warned.

"I wouldn't be so confident." Kenshin swiftly moved to his sword. He pulled it out of his case. It glinted in the light. He stood there waiting for a strike. 

Aoshi closed in. Kenshin quickly blocked every move. He started to attack. He knocked him around. Aoshi regained his strength and started to attack again. Kenshin was still swift and knocked Aoshi to the floor. 

Kaoru watched from by her bed as she regained her strength. She saw the true Kenshin. She liked it in a way. The anger, hate, yet there was still fear, and love in himself. His complexion made him attractive. 

Kenshin knocked Aoshi down again. Before Aoshi fell unconscious, he muttered, "How… How could I have failed??" 

Kaoru's mother had come upstairs and saw the body on the floor and Kenshin standing next to it.

"What in the world??" she muttered.

"Mother!! He tried to attack me and Kenshin saved me!!" she ran up and hugged her mother.

"Go call the police!! Someone…" Kenshin instructed them.

Kaoru's mother quickly rushed back downstairs to call the police. Kaoru rushed into Kenshin's arms.

"I love you." Kaoru whispered. "I don't care what kind of person you were. I like what you are now."

Kenshin held her in amazement. _She didn't care if I was a killing machine?? ORORORORORORO……_

They held each other until the police came. Kaoru told them what happened. They did nothing to Kenshin. They were free to go. Kaoru decided to stay over at Kenshin's house. Her mother came along, not wanting to be near the crime scene. 

---------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------

News reached around the city. It was almost time for school to start again. Kenshin would finish his last year in Tokyo. Kaoru would start college…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!please****…**

Super sry this one took long. I went on double vacation. Didn't feel like writing and stuff. I am sorry to say, the next chapter will be the last. I'm already thinking about another one. Keep the look out. I'll try to do this one a little faster. 

I didn't do a cliffy on this one. I don't know why. Bet you liked that.

Well, Aoshi gets beaten. What will be the ending?? No one knows… It's so cool. Have it all planned out.

-s.w.i


	14. The Question

Take Me Away

The Question

Disclaimer: My last time saying, I don't ……..own………KENSHIN!! ::sniff:: ::sniff::

AN: Well, I'm sure this will be great. It has the perfect ending!! I know I keep on saying that so you must want to find out. I guess I'll right it…

Not to worry!! I'm going to start a new one called Change of Heart. This one is going to be just as good. So keep a sharp eye out for this one!!

I think I just thought of a little twist in the last chapter so it won't be all lovey-dovey.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, do you think I'll see anyone in college??" Kaoru asked.

"Sure. I mean, I see Sano all the time!" Kenshin replied as they walked merrily on campus to their classes.

"Don't forget to meet me at lunch!" Kaoru reminded him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kenshin reassured her.

Kaoru laid her head on his shoulder. Kenshin smelled the sweet scent on jasmine in her hair. He slowly crept his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Hey you two love birds!!" A voice chirped behind them.

They quickly let go of each other and spun around. Sano leaned against a tree watching them walk. Kenshin turned bright red while Kaoru hiked up her sleeves ready to pound him.

"Don't make me give you all your bruises back plus more!!" Kaoru warned.

Sano stepped back and surrendered, "Fine, fine, I give up. But, if I may add, you two looked pretty cozy…"

Kaoru lurched forward. Kenshin, watching in the background, stepped forward in order to restrain Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Don't start a bad reputation now or else the school will not like you." Kenshin advised.

Kaoru looked back at him and sighed. "You're off this time, but next time your all mine."

Sano stood there with a sly look on his face. "I'll see you two later." Sano walked off to class.

Kaoru glanced at her watch. 5 minutes to class!! 

"That jerk! He's going to make us late to class!" Kaoru pulled Kenshin into the building.

They split up and rushed off to classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was taking a teaching class. (Don't know what to call it) She quickly raced into her seat. She took out her books and pencil. She popped the lid on and off, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Good morning class!" a cheerful voice sounded from the doorway. All eyes went on her. 

"Welcome to my class. You shall call me Suzuki-sensei." She tapped on and board. (like the Japanese…huh?? ::nudges u::) "Open your text books to page 20. That is where we begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was taking a chemistry course. He had on his lab coat and goggles. They were mixing chemicals together to see they're result. He was very interested. 

--------------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------------

After their class was complete, Kaoru and Kenshin met in the courtyard for lunch. They each had a packed lunch and sat by the cherry blossoms to eat. 

"Hi!!" Kaoru greeted Kenshin.

"Hey." He replied. "How was your first class??"

"It was wonderful!! It is so cool to actually be in college!" Kaoru swelled up and let out a big sigh. Sano came up to them.

"You two better not be smoochin over here without me." He slyly stated.

"Just shut up and either stay and eat or leave!" Kaoru  gave notice.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if me and a friend joined in would ya??" he inquired.

"Why not?!" Kenshin smiled.

Instantly, Megumi walked up. "Hey everyone! Kaoru, did you get me those rice balls that are soooooooooo delicious?!?!?!" she asked.

Kaoru looked around nervously. She got up with her lunch and signaled her to go over a little farther down. Kaoru hurried down the sidewalk. Megumi ran to meet up with her. 

"Why do you want to talk to me over here??" Megumi practically yelled.

"Shut up!! Do you always have to talk so loud?!?!" Kaoru whispered fiercely.

"Can you say it in a nicer way?!?" Megumi lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Sorry. About the rice balls… Well, I don't buy them… K..." Kaoru was interrupted.

"HEY KAORU!! WATCHA TALKIN ABOUT!!" Sano yelled from down the way.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Okokokokokok…" Sano half yelled.

"So as I was saying," Kaoru continued. "Kenshin makes the rice balls and we've been…"

"Wait a sec. Kenshin makes them… you have to be kidding. He's a guy, guys don't cook." Megumi denied.

"Well, he makes rice balls…" Kaoru stated.

"So you weren't able to get any… Is that what you're saying??" She guessed.

"Well, ya." She agreed.

"Ok, lets go eat lunch." Megumi walked off. Kaoru stared blankly for a second and walked back to Kenshin and the 'gang'.

"So, Kenshin, I hear you make great rice balls. Can you make me some sometime??" Megumi slyly smiled.

Kaoru turned a light pink but pushed her embarrassment away. 

"Sure!! I'll see when I can get that in!" Kenshin cluelessly stated.

Kaoru shook her head and nibbled at her sandwich.

----------------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------------

Each day went on like this for quite sometime. Kenshin and Kaoru went out on a few dates and did some studying together. Sano and Megumi spent lots more time together. I vowed not to tell what happened… hehe… It wasn't until one day in January did things started to act up…

-------------------------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin was in his usual chemistry class.  He looked around and noticed a new girl had entered his class. He walked over to her, since he was done with his lab, and asked if she needed any help.

"Oh!! Hello. You're done with your lab already?? Wow. You're pretty good." The girl stared in awe.

Kenshin blushed a bit and asked, "Thanks. My name is Kenshin, what's yours??"

"Oh, my name is Tomoe. I come from a different part of Japan. It's nice to meet you Kenshin-san." Tomoe greeted.

"Tomoe, what a pretty name… Do I know you from somewhere??" Kenshin asked.

"Well, ummmmm… No." Tomoe decided not to tell. "So, can you help me finish this lab??"

"Sure!!" Kenshin agreed being the polite gentleman that he is.

Tomoe devilishly laughed inside herself. She planned to take Kenshin back to her. She would win his heart back no matter what the costs.

--------------------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got this new girl in my class today." Kenshin started conversation as he drove Kaoru home. "She seems nice."

"Don't try anything funny." Kaoru teased him.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin played along.

"Just joking!" Kaoru said.

"You better be." Kenshin warned.

They drove in silence from there on. They reached Kaoru's house. She leaned over, gave Kenshin a peck on the cheek and raced out of the car. She waved from outside.

"BYE!!" he called. He drove off to his house.

------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe began to manipulate Kenshin. Everyday, she would flatter him and do silly things like drop a pencil. He of course picked it up and hand it to her. One day, Kenshin had a strange feeling something wasn't right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kenshin-san," Tomoe greeted him one day in lab. "I was wondering, do you want to go out for dinner tonight??"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy." Kenshin cut short the conversation.

"What are you doing that's so important??" Tomoe tried to pry the truth out of him.

"Oh, well, I was going to spend time with my girlfriend, Kaoru." Kenshin plainly stated.

Tomoe stood there looking astonished. _He has a girlfriend!?!?! Well, we'll see what I can do about that!_

She slyly smiled to herself and continued working. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kaoru!" Kenshin called.

Kaoru waited for him to catch up. 

"We still on for tonight!?" Kaoru made sure the plans were ok.

"Of course!" Kenshin reassured her.

They walked on to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru went inside her house and did some of her work. She left herself with an hour to get ready. She rapidly sped up the steps and closed her door. She wanted to look nice…

Kenshin also did his work and went to his room to change into some nicer clothes. They were to dine at a nearby restaurant. It was the Beef-Hot Pots Akabeko. (hehe… Kenshin #4) 

They both diligently got ready. Kenshin told her to meet at the front of the restaurant. He offered to pick her up but she refused. She would walk there and so would Kenshin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru, being the girl, left a little earlier. She walked from her house dressed in a long black skirt and a nice red short sleeve shirt. Her hair was tied up with a red ribbon. She looked amazing. She walked contently down the sidewalk humming a few clips from songs.

She was a few minutes away. The sun was setting. She glanced around nervously to see if anyone was around. She felt something bad was to happen. She continues to walk down a small city street. She becomes self-aware of the things around her. With a sigh of relief, she sees the Akabeko up ahead. Suddenly, a man from behind grabs her and cups his hand around her mouth. He pulls her into a nearby alley and lets her go. She runs down to the end, which is a wall. The man's footsteps become closer. She looks his way to see two men coming straight for her. She does the only thing she could think of.

"KENSHIN!!!!!!!" Kaoru wailed. "KKKEEEENSHHHINNNNNN!!!!!!"

The sound echoed the small alley. The two men stop and stare at her confused for a second, but begin to tauntingly walk closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin, being the guy, leaves right before he's suppose to meet her. He begins to run toward the Akabeko. Kenshin stopped running. He heard his name being called. It echoed all around. He immediately recognized it to be Kaoru's. He raced back to the apartment and grabbed his sword. Now he was running faster then ever. 

He reached the city and began to call her name. He asked nearby people if they saw a girl walking by. They all hadn't seen her. Kenshin frantically search everywhere. Then, he stopped and felt her presence close by. He started walking and felt her presence become stronger and stronger…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The men now had her pinned down. One lunged forward and grabbed her. He locked her arms behind her. The other man came closer to her and pulled out a tiny knife.

"It would be a shame to see that pretty face all scared up, now wouldn't it??" he threatened her with the knife.

Kaoru's voice went hoarse. She managed to say with all of her rage, "Do your worst!"

"Well, well, well, don't we have a feisty one??" the man consulted the other man. (I will name the man1 and man 2. Man1 is man with knife and man2 has kaoru.)

Man2 nodded his head in agreement. Man1 held the knife close to her eye but still on her cheek. He pressed the knife point into her cheek. A drop a blood rest on the knife. 

"You know what, I change my mind. I'll keep your pretty face intact so that everyone will see what a shame it was that you were gone." The man took the cold, piercing metal away from her cheek. 

He now was aiming for her throat. He placed the blade on her throat.

"Kenshin…" she hoarsely whispered. She closed her eyes. She saw his smiling face.

"Stop right there!" a voice from behind called out.

"Huh?!?" the two men turned to look. (Kenshin's music plays when he's about to attack)

Kenshin bravely stands there, ready to attack. 

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrr… Don't mess with this! You'll pay!" the first man charges. Kenshin easily knocks the man to the ground. (Unconscious of course)

The other man looks with rage at Kenshin. His partner knocked down so easily! He also charges. Kenshin knocks him down and races over the Kaoru.

"Are you alright??" Kenshin asked worryingly.

"Well, except for the fact that I almost got killed or a scar just like yours, pretty much, ya." Kaoru answered sarcastically.

"Let's go call the police about this mess." Kenshin stood up to turn and leave.

"Not so fast." Tomoe stepped out of the shadows.

"Tomoe!" Kenshin said alarmed.

"You still don't know who I am!" Tomoe devilishly said.

Kenshin strained his memory. He thought of his present and past. That's when it struck him.

"Tomoe…" Kenshin drifted off.

"Now you remember! Good, good…" Tomoe gratefully yet evilly said. "Now step aside. The girl's fate is in my hands."

"NO!" Kenshin snapped out of his trance. "As I remember in my somehow incredible past, (please don't ask me how it happened. Just using the show and my story combined. I'm even confused…) you were a traitor!" Kenshin pressed the matter.

"Awwwwww… But, darling, times have changed. I love you." Tomoe softened.

"I believe not a word of it!" Kenshin was outraged.

Tomoe stood still. "Fine, be with the girl. Kill me. I have no weapon! Go ahead." Tomoe urged him.

Kenshin lunged toward her and knocked her to the ground, his blade ready to kill.

"Kenshin! Don't!" Kaoru yelled from behind.

Kenshin stepped back. "Go, go away. I never want to see your face again!"

Tomoe willingly struggled up and ran off into the distance. Kenshin walked over to Kaoru. He lent a hand to help her up.

Kaoru laid her head on his chest. "Thank you," was all she could manage. He ran his fingers through her hair. His touch helped revive Kaoru. He guided her to a nearby payphone. They called the police. This incident was cleared up. Kaoru went to Kenshin's to calm down and then went home, driven this time of course.

-----------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------------

Things for Kaoru and Kenshin lightened up for a bit. They got to spend more time with each other. Kenshin moved out and started to live on his own. A year flew by and Kaoru finished her second year of college. In that time, she had moved in with Kenshin. They were more then happy together. One day, Kenshin was up to something that Kaoru just couldn't place…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called.

Kaoru walked faster to catch up. Kenshin went on campus to find Kaoru.

"Hi! What's up??" Kaoru asked.

"Well, can you meet me at the park by the cherry blossoms at 3:30??" Kenshin arranged.

"Well, I guess. What is this about??" Kaoru tried to get the truth.

"Oh. I need to talk to you about something." He vaguely spoke.

"Well, fine. 3:30 it is!!" Kaoru announced. They said their goodbyes and parted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin waited by the cherry blossoms at 3:30 sharp. He stood there as the cherry blossoms swayed in the breeze. Kaoru appeared amongst the trees and approached him.

"So, what did you want to talk about??" Kaoru mentioned. 

"Well, I really wanted to ask you something." Kenshin said.

"What is it??" Kaoru looked concerned.

Kenshin got on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

He recited, "Kaoru, will you marry me??"

Kaoru was jumping up and down inside. "Yes. I'll marry you Kenshin!!" Kaoru calmly stated. 

Kenshin took the ring and placed it on her finger.

Kaoru immediately hugged Kenshin so tightly, Kenshin started to Oro.

She whispered to him, "Kenshin, Take me away. Let's go somewhere. Just take me away."

 She loosened her grip and looked straight into Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin and Kaoru's lips locked into one of the most memorable kisses in history.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that sort of rounded everything off. That was my huge finale!! YEAH! How was it?? Tell me in your reviews because there will be lots…right?? I hope to start my new fan fic soon!! I'm watching more and more Kenshin I can't stop!! It's so good!! 

Do not, I repeat, do not ask me how Kenshin lives a second life. It's just like Tomoe appearing out of nowhere. I don't even get it. Please don't fuss over that.

Well, don't be surprised if my named appears on a new title again!! ::wink wink::

-s.w.i


End file.
